La pièce
by Eudary
Summary: La salle ne permet que de brève communication avec l'extérieur mais elle peut faire apparaître n'importe quoi à l'intérieur. Vraiment n'importe quoi. HPDM
1. Enfermer

Titre: _**La pièce**_

Auteur: Eudary

Disclaming: Les personnages sont de J.K Rowling. L'histoire est de moi.

Pairing: HP/DM

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+ (Pas mal d'insulte mais les jeunes de nos jours...)

Note de l'auteur: Voilà une fic qui a germé dans ma tête et que je vous passe pour mon plus grand plaisir! Si vous aimez ou n'aimez pas, faite le savoir! (si vous n'aimez pas argumentez ) La suite prochainnement et encore plus vite si j'ai des reviews! Je m'excuse encore pour les éventuels fautes d'orthographes et de conjuguaisons que j'ai oublié de corriger. Bonne lecture!

Edite: Voilà la version corriger de ma très chère bêta-lectrice Vetalas que je ne remercierai jamais assez! Enjoy!!

Chapitre 1: Enfermer

Il se réveille doucement mais tout de suite quelque chose l'éblouit. Il bat des paupières le temps de s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante. Mais où est t'il? Il se rappelle alors de tout et se redresse brusquement sur son lit. Il vérifie si rien n'a changé depuis la veille et regarde à droite et à gauche. Son lit est toujours à baldaquin rouge fait en bois d'acajou rappelant celui qu'il avait à Poudlard. Il est dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé mais l'ambiance n'est pas celle des hôpitaux ni celle des chambres pour les malades mentaux d'ailleurs. Non cette pièce, pas plus grande qu'une chambre, a quelque chose de « sourd ». Comme si les bruits s'étouffaient mais il n'en est rien. Il y a toujours une sorte d'air frais qui habite la pièce. Une grande bibliothèque à sa gauche est remplie de livres de sorts et de littérature en tout genre. Ca va du « dictionnaire de sorts, enchantements et maléfices» à « Témoignage d'un cracmol parmi les Billywigs ». En face du meuble, un beau canapé rouge rappelle encore au Survivant les années dans son école de magie. Mélancolique, il tourne la tête et voit une simple table avec une simple chaise mettant en évidence toute sa solitude.

**Flash Back**

Une des plus importantes réunions se déroulait au 12 square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore étant mort, l'ordre du phénix ne pouvait plus que s'en remettre à Harry Potter pour les sauver tous.

-Le problème, disait McGonagall au Survivant, c'est qu'il est évident que vous n'avez pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'heure qu'il est. Votre niveau magique est insuffisant et il faut y remédier au plus vite.

Tout le monde regardait Harry avec le même air grave sur le visage.

Ron, Hermione et lui avaient décidé de se joindre à l'ordre avant la fin de leur scolarité. Les attaques de Voldemort étaient de plus en plus fréquentes comme il fallait s'y attendre, les Horcruxes étaient à présent détruits sauf les deux plus importants mais le problème du jour était la magie du sauveur.

-Ecoute Harry...

Hermione avait posé sa main sur son épaule tendue. Il avait été appelé après une longue discussion entre son ancien professeur de métamorphose et sa meilleure amie.

-Le professeur McGonagall et moi...avons trouvé une solution..

Elle avait l'air réticente à cette fameuse solution mais Harry vit bien qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options pour progresser vite.

-Dis-le tout de suite Hermione, dit-t' il avec un faible sourire, je sais que les choix sont restreints et que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps; alors, si nous avons une solution il faut y recourir !

Ses yeux émeraude reflétaient toute sa détermination face la décision qu'il allait devoir prendre. Son amie soupira puis lui expliqua gravement:

-Il y a un portoloin spécial qui mène à une pièce...

Elle parlait posément pour être sûre qu'il comprenne chaque mot.

-Cette pièce peut te donner une énorme quantité de magie pure. Le problème, c'est que tu vas devoir y rester longtemps pour que ton corps absorbe progressivement cette magie sans que cela ne te détruise.

Mise à part le temps, Harry ne voyait pas l'hésitation qu'avait eu Hermione avant. Il demanda alors:

-Et bien, pendant que je serai à l'intérieur, vous pourrez vous occuper des différentes recherches non? Mon séjour dura combien de temps ?

-L'espace temps n'est pas le même dans cette pièce qu'ici. Répondit la Gryffondor, On ne connaît pas le décalage exact alors ça peut aller d'une journée à l'intérieur qui équivaudrait à une heure ou alors à une seconde en vrai. Le problème n'est pas là Harry...Tu seras seul et ça pendant des semaines dans cette pièce...Bien sûr il y aura des moyens de communication mais ils sont très faibles...Tu seras coupé de l'extérieur et oh Harry...!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras est sanglota doucement.

-Je sais... très bien que ...tu voudras y aller mais...

Il sourit et caressa doucement les cheveux de la brune.

-Vous allez tous me manquer vous aussi...

**Fin du Flash back**

Il se lève de son lit et s'assoit lourdement sur la chaise. Il porte encore un pyjama rouge sang. De toute façon, il resterait seul pendant un temps indéterminé alors pourquoi se changer ? Il regarde en l'air et dit d'une voix presque réveillée :

-Envoie p'tit déj sur table!

Un petit déjeuner copieux apparaît alors en face de lui. Il est composé de croissants, de pains simples et au chocolat ainsi que différentes confitures mais aussi de chocolat chaud, jus de citrouille, jus de pommes...Bref tout pour manger jusqu'à plus faim. Mais en sachant qu'il ne faisait rien de ses journées, tout cet apport ne ferait que l'engraisser. Alors il se contente d'un jus de citrouille et d'un croissant à la confiture de fraise. Repu, il dit alors encore une fois à haute voix :

-Renvoie petit déjeuner!

Et ce qui reste sur la table disparaît.

Cela fait deux jours qu'il est entré dans "la pièce" comme il l'appelle et il commence déjà à s'ennuyer. Harry a toujours été un homme d'action mais ici, le but est de faire le moins de mouvements possible afin que la magie se focalise sur la personne, d'après les dires d'Hermione. Alors l'Elu passait son temps à lire les bouquins et à demander n'importe quoi à "la pièce". En effet, la salle ne permet que de brèves communications avec l'extérieur mais elle peut faire apparaître n'importe quoi à l'intérieur. C'est comme ça qu'Harry a une nouvelle garde robe ou encore un lit. Il suffit de dire "Envoie" suivi de l'objet que l'on souhaite et de l'emplacement de son apparition pour qu'il vienne. Après il n'a qu'à dire "renvoie" plus l'objet pour qu'il parte. A l'intérieur il n'y a pas de fenêtre. La lumière vient d'une source inconnue et bientôt le gryffondor est sûr qu'il perdra toute notion de temps. Il y a aussi quelque chose dans la salle qui l'empêche de s'inquiéter pour le monde extérieur. Comme un faible tranquillisant qui le relaxe et lui permet de se concentrer sur l'assimilation de la magie pure. Mais cette thérapie va bientôt être mise à rude épreuve...

Après avoir prit une douche, qu'il avait fait apparaître, durant une demi-heure en écoutant de la musique à fond, il sort de cet espace vaporeux et éteint la musique de sa voix. Serviette de bain à sa droite sur une petite table, il tâtonne pour la trouver, les yeux fermés, ébloui par la lumière à laquelle il n'arrive pas à s'habituer. Sur la même table, ses lunettes qu'il prend et met sur son nez. Sa vision devint claire. Quoique...

En face de lui, la pièce s'est agrandie. Dans la nouvelle partie (qu'il n'a pas demandée), est placé au centre un lit baldaquin aux draps verts. Et dans ce lit, un jeune homme est allongé. Il semble fatigué et a l'air de souffrir. Mais Harry ne le remarquer qu'un peu. Il discerne surtout sa peau pâle, ses cheveux trop blonds et son visage fin, crispé à cet instant. Cet homme porte une chemise blanche mais salie. Il se rend alors compte que lui- même ne porte aucun vêtement et, bien que son rival de toujours soit endormi, noue précipitamment sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il a presque l'air d'une vierge effarouchée.

-En...envoie vêtements sur moi!

Un t-shirt rouge et un jean bleu l'habillent en un clin d'oeil. Il ôte sa serviette et respire un bon coup avant de se rappeler qui est en train de dormir à dix mètres de lui.

-Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!?

Aucune réaction de la part du blond. Le survivant ne s'occupe pas du fait qu'il a visiblement besoin de repos et continue:

-J'te parle ! Fais pas genre que t'es endormi tu m'entend?!!

Tout ce que Harry voit c'est celui qui est mangemort, celui qui a permis l'assassinat de Dumbledore, celui qui doit être maintenant le favori de Voldemort et surtout celui qui sait _où_ est _l'autre_.

-Où est Rogue?!!

Toujours rien de la part de son interlocuteur.

-Tu vas me répondre oui!!

Le brun bouillonne littéralement de rage. Ses mains crispées tremblent de colère. Aussi, il n'hésite pas et marche à grands pas vers l'endormi, bien décidé à démolir la face de cette fouine jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Mais à l'endroit où la deuxième pièce commence, Harry s'écrase sur un mur invisible. Il tombe à terre, ne sachant pas très bien ce qui lui est arrivé. Il se masse le nez et se relève un peu chancelant puis tend la main jusqu'à trouver le mur invisible. Dans ce cas-ci, c'est plutôt une vitre pense t-il. Il serre alors son poing droit et tape avec sa tranche sur la vitre. Celle-ci ne bouge pas. Il refait le même geste avec ses deux poings et la vitre n'a toujours aucune réaction. Comme l'ex-serpentard étendu sur son lit. Fou de rage, il continue de frapper la vitre de toutes ses forces.

-Barres toi la vitre! Laisse moi lui démolir sa gueule! Bon dieu Malfoy tu vas me dire où est cet enfoiré !! Renvois mur! Casse toi merde!!!

Il continue un moment à provoquer son ennemi et à insulter la vitre. Puis, impuissant et à bout de force, il glisse lentement le long du mur invisible sur lequel ses bras restent collés, comme s' il pouvait pousser cet barrière. Il tombe doucement à genoux, la tête baissée, frustré et furieux. Sa respiration est saccadée et il se demande pourquoi le monde entier veut lui pourrir la vie en étant si proche mais en même temps si loin du salopard responsable de la mort de ses parents et de son directeur pour pouvoir le tuer.

-Communication externe!

Il y a alors un bruit de téléviseur brouillé. Puis une voix tout aussi brouillée:

-...ry? Qu..qui..a?

-Pourquoi ce putain de serpentard est là?!!

Le son devint alors plus net. Il entend clairement Hermione répondant de l'extérieur.

-Malfoy? Ecoute c'est une longue histoire et on ne peut pas uti...

-POURQUOI IL EST LA?!!

-Harry! Il...il est mal en point! Il doit aller dans cette salle pour se sentir mieux!

-Il t'a dit où est Rogue?!

-Harry...il

-Hermione! Il te l'a dit...Oui ou Non?!

-...oui...

-Vous l'avez eu ?!

-Harry !!

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme se tut en entendant son amie perdre patience.

-Fais nous confiance Harry ! On a les choses en mains! Tu dois rester calme quoiqu'il arrive tu m'entends?! Le sort de relaxation de la pièce n'a pas d'effet si tu es hors de toi et plus tu t'énerves, plus le temps que tu passeras là dedans sera long!

-Mais...

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Reste calme et tu sortiras vite d'ici pour combattre Voldemort ! Nous ne pourrons pas t'attendre indéfiniment Harry...

-Je...très bien...L'ex-gryffondor se sent soudain honteux de son excès de colère. Il avait été égoïste et s'était énervé alors qu'il sait que cela peut prolonger son séjour de plusieurs semaines.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave...c'est normal que tu sois sur les nerfs...écoute ça va bientôt coupé...si tu veux en savoir plus...et bien demande à Malfoy...

Il fronce des sourcils.

-Mais... il ne m'entend pas.

-Hein ? Si bien sûr ! C'est juste que la…

La voix se coupe et le silence reprend possession de la pièce. Un bruit de drap se froissant et de quelqu'un se relevant lit se fait entendre.

-Ah c'est malin de la part de Granger... Dit une voix traînante.


	2. Contacter

**Note: **Voilà le deuxième chapitre de la série! Pas grand chose à dire sinon que j'ai essayé de rendre les caratères les plus proches possible de ce du livre en impliquant bien sur vous savez quoi XD Pas beaucoup de review mais c'est pas grave je continue avant tout pour moi (d'abord!!) mais surtout pour **Vetalas** qui a également corrigée ce chap! Enjoy!!

Chapitre 2: Contacter

Harry se tourne lentement vers le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci se tient la tête d'une main et grimace de douleur. Mais le brun n'en a rien à faire et sa colère reprend le dessus.

-Toi..! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein?!

Le regard arrogant se pose sur le regard furieux. L'un est debout crispé par la colère, l'autre essaye de se tenir le plus fièrement possible malgré la douleur dont la source est inconnue. Un sourire méprisant se dessine

-Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir mais j'ai bien aimé le bruit de ton impuissance face au mur.

-Espèce de salop depuis le départ tu étais réveillé!

Le blond fait alors mine de se boucher les oreilles et répond agacé.

-Tu fais vraiment trop de bruit... Si tu la fermais pour voir?

-Toi la ferme! Tu vas me dire ce que tu fiches ici sin...

-Envoie: eau sur Potter!

Une eau glacée se déverse sur le survivant qui reste figé sur place. Bouillonnant de rage il réplique:

-Renvoie lit de Malfoy!

Le lit disparaît et Malfoy tombe par terre en retenant un couinement de surprise. C'est à Harry d'avoir un sourire moqueur. Le blond le fusille du regard mais l'instant d'après, il change d'expression et baisse aussitôt la tête. Comme s'il s'était rappelé de quelque chose qui lui aurait dit de changer de comportement.

Harry demande une serviette pour se sécher puis un étrange silence s'installe. Intrigué et méfiant le survivant se rapproche lentement de la chambre de son ennemi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là...?

Toujours à terre, Malfoy répond d'une voix fatiguée.

-Je dois être ici...

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!

-Eh! Je t'ai dit de te calmer!

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

-Tu tiens vraiment à rester ici plus longtemps avec moi?!

-Bien sûr que non! Mais..

-Alors ferme-la et on se tirera d'ici plus vite!

Harry s'empêche de répliquer. Malfoy le met toujours en colère mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, c'est son désir d'avoir une cohabitation dans le « calme » qui le perturbe. Il n'a jamais eu une attitude civilisée avec lui et le fait que le blond en ait plus ou moins fait la demande lui fait perdre ses repères.

Enervé d'être déstabilisé pour si peu, le Gryffondor se rapproche encore un peu du mur invisible, tâte pour voir s'il est toujours là et s'assoit par terre, contre lui, tournant le dos à son colocataire.

-Réponds à ma question...

L'ex-serpentard se relève et s'époussette en disant sur le ton de la conversation:

-Je te l'ai dit : j'ai besoin, comme toi, d'être ici.

-Tu veux plus de magie pour ton _seigneur_?

-Je n'ai aucun maître et je n'en n'aurais jamais...

-Oui bien sûr on va te croire!

-Tes petits amis ne m'auraient pas laissé entrer si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

-Comment as-tu fait pour leur faire croire que tu n'étais pas un mangemort ? Tu es donc prêt à implorer à genoux en mouillant ton pantalon pour ton _maître_..?

-Quoique je te dise tu ne me croiras pas alors je ne vais pas gaspiller ma salive pour _toi_...

-Ils ont beau être aveugles, moi je ne le suis pas! Je te préviens au moindre faux pas de ta part, je te broie les os!

-Essaye d'abord d'enlever le mur.

Harry serre les poings et s'empêche de se retourner pour le fusiller du regard. Il n'a aucune envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec ce blond peroxydé. D'après un accord muet, la discussion est close. Il entend alors le blond appeler:

-Envoie douche teintée au milieu!

Il se retourne brusquement et voit son pire ennemi regarder la douche. Malfoy en s'en apercevant, se tourne vers lui le sourire moqueur.

-Intéressé Potter?

Ce dernier rougit alors violemment et se retourne promptement et dit d'une voix dégoûtée.

-Plutôt écoeuré ouais !

Le blond hausse des épaules et entre dans la douche sans plus attendre. Il enlève ses vêtements poisseux et commence à se laver.

Harry, lui, rumine de sombres pensées et s'écrase sur le canapé avec un livre. Il tourne violemment les pages et en abîme quelques unes au passage. Son calme revient par la suite et il se met à réfléchir sur la présence du serpentard. A quoi allait lui servir la magie si ce n'est pas pour Voldemort? Pourquoi était-il si faible à son arrivée (il venait de le remarquer)?

Il spécule pendant de bonnes minutes et ensuite entend la douche s'éteindre puis une voix appelant des vêtements.

-Merde... !

Draco sort de la douche mais n'a pas pensé à se sécher avant de faire apparaître une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Harry le regardait, pensif, depuis sa sortie. Il se rend compte alors qu'il a les yeux rivés sur a chemise rendue transparaître par le corps mouillé du serpentard. Il écarquille les yeux et se replonge dans son passionnant bouquin les joues un peu trop rouges à son goût. Son colocataire ne le remarque pas et observe la pièce. Il se sent fatigué et demande un fauteuil de massage. La pièce lui en envoie un noir de haute technologie magique capable de détecter le moindre inconfort et d'y remédier immédiatement. Satisfait, Draco se laisse tomber sur son nouveau meuble et soupire d'aise. Sans le vouloir, Harry laisse échapper un grognement. Le blond sourit narquoisement.

- Ennuyé par mon bien-être Potter..? C'est vrai que même tes idées de confort sont...

-La ferme Malfoy!

Harry ne quitte pas son livre des yeux mais en l'absence de réplique cinglante, il porte son regard sur son locuteur qui a les yeux fermés et la tête calée dans le fauteuil. Il demande avec une pointe d'inquiétude:

-Malfoy? Qu'est ce que t'as dep ...

-Je t'en prie Potter je ne peux pas me la fermer si tu n'en fais autant !

Le brun s'empêche d'insister et se rend compte de son inquiétude. Il secoue la tête. Pourquoi serait-il inquiet pour son ennemi?! Une petite voix lui dit que ce n'est pas son ennemi, puisque ses propres amis lui font confiance. Il fait tout pour la faire taire mais elle continue en lui disant qu'il agit comme Voldy s'il ne s'inquiète pas pour quelqu'un…Même pour un ennemi. Il capitule alors face à cette conscience têtue et demande plus doucement:

-Ca va aller..?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te...Le serpentard s'arrête après s'être rendu compte de la douceur du ton employé par son soi-disant ennemi. Il relève la tête et le fixe en fronçant des sourcils. Puis il soupire ne voulant pas chercher à comprendre pour l'instant.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toutes façons...reprit-il plus calme.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça...?

-Je n'ai pas envie dans parler ok?! Répondit le blond un peu agacé.

-Très bien.

Un silence pesant suit cette "conversation". Chacun retourne à ses pensées remplies de questions et vides de réponses.

-Tu sais..., reprit Harry, on devrait faire une trêve pour l'instant...

-Si tu entends par là s'ignorer et vivre chacun notre vie de notre côté, ça me va parfaitement !

Le brun fronce les sourcils.

-Ca va ! Pas la peine de m'agresser! Je voulais juste...Je sais pas...

-Que l'on fasse connaissance et qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis de l'univers ? Très peu pour moi Potter! Je ne tiens absolument pas à rester avec toi dans cette pièce plus longtemps que prévu !

Etrangement, Harry est vexé. Bien sûr, il se doutait de la réponse et il est content que ses repères se remettent en place. Mais là, tout de suite, il a mal à la poitrine et ça le dérange beaucoup. Il n'en connaît pas la cause et ça lui fait peur. Il ne sait pas comment arrêter ce tiraillement qui lui met les larmes aux yeux sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Mais il en connaît la source. Il s'en prend alors à celle-ci.

-Quoi ??? Monsieur est d'une classe sociale trop haute pour tenir une conversation avec une personne du petit peuple?! J'te signale que ton père pourrit en prison et merlin sait où est ta mère !! Le pauvre petit !! Même plus d'elfe de maison pour lui brosser les dents! Ca fait quoi de plus avoir cet enfoiré de Rogue pour se cacher derrière lui?!

Le blond se lève trop doucement au goût d'Harry. Quand il croise son regard, c'est du mercure en fusion qui lui dit clairement qu'il serait mort s'il n'y avait pas le mur entre eux. Ce Serpentard lui fait beaucoup plus peur que celui qui, comme lui-même, était impulsif à Poudlard. Il sait qu'il est allé trop loin et qu'il va le regretter amèrement.

La voix avec laquelle parle Draco est décidemment trop calme.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça...? Alors on reste dans sa bubulle, on bouche ses oreilles, et on pense dur comme fer que le monde est soit blanc soit noir Potter...? Tu n'as absolument aucun droit de parler d'eux...

-Parce que parler de mes parents c'est peut-être...

-LA FERME!

La voix du blond résonne dans les deux pièces. L'écho est comme une onde de choc et Harry se retient de sursauter. Il a l'impression que sa pièce va s'écrouler.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre m'adresser la parole!! Je n'ai plus envie d'entendre ce genre de conneries sortir de ta sale gueule, je ne veux plus voir quoique ce soit qui ait un quelconque rapport avec le survivant! Si jamais tu l'ouvres encore pour dire des incroyables débilités, je peux te jurer qu'une fois sortis de ce putain d'endroit, ta vie ne sera pas très longue...

_Harry se dresse dans ce qui ressemble au néant, portant un regard meurtrier. Ses propres vêtements sont noirs. Il tient dans sa main droite une épée de glace. Il n'a pas froid à la main bien que l'épée laisse échapper de la vapeur. Au loin devant lui quatre chevaux apparaissent. De robes noires, ils se ruent vers lui. Celui-ci tend son épée vers les bêtes et d'un geste puissant tranche l'air. Des flammes bleues marquent le passage de la lame et sont envoyées sur les chevaux. En les touchant elles les brûlent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que cendres. La glace de l'épée fond goutte à goutte le long de son bras. Une larme après une autre._

Il se réveille doucement, étendu dans son lit, le visage inexpressif. Il sent qu'il a changé. Mais il se demande s'il a perdu ou gagné quelque chose.

_A suivre..._

L'avancement des chapitres ainsi que ceux mes autres fics sont sur mon **profil**! A très bientôt!


	3. Briser

Note: Voilà le quatrième volet de cette magnifique saga (XD) Je vois que beaucoup clique sur cette fic sans laisser de review. C'est votre droit bien sur mais j'aimerez tout de même avoir vôtre avis même si c'est du genre « ta fic est trop pouris » juste pour savoir ce qui va pas. Enfin je la poste ici pour ceux qui n'ont rien a se mettre sous la dent :p Enjoy!!

**Chapitre 3: Briser**

Il se redresse dans son lit et se sent plus puissant qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte de l'assimilation auparavant mais, cette fois, il sait qu'une quantité importante de magie pure est entrée en lui. Souriant il regarde ses mains et serre les poings. Il a l'impression qu'il peut porter n'importe quoi. Il se demande soudain si le blondinet a reçu la même chose...Pourquoi pense t'il à cette fouine?!!

Après leur engueulade, ils ne se sont plus adressés la parole. On entendait des voix que lorsqu'ils demandaient quelque chose à la pièce et le silence était plus qu'hostile. Harry espérait étrangement que Draco se calmerait le « lendemain ». Du moins après avoir dormi. Il se sentait coupable de cette prise de bec...

Maintenant, il se dit que savoir qui avait commencé n'était pas important. Il faut qu'ils s'attendent tous les deux à avoir encore d'autres joutes verbales mais (il espère) moins violentes que la précédente.

Il pense que cette absorption de magie lui a fait le plus grand bien et tourne sa tête pour savoir si Malfoy a ressenti la même chose.

Celui-ci a mis son lit au milieu et au fond de la pièce. Avec le lit d'Harry, le lit de Malfoy forme une symétrie parfaite, à part les draps rouges pour l'un et verts pour l'autre. Il se demande pourquoi il distingue mal le lit de son voisin et se rend compte qu'il n'a pas ses lunettes. Il les prend rapidement sur sa table de chevet, les pose sur son nez et jette à nouveau un coup d'oeil sur le lit voisin.

Il rencontre un regard qui le fait sursauter. Si lui est en pleine forme, le serpentard, quant à lui, à l'air épuisé. Son dos est courbé comme s'il n'avait plus la force d'être fier face au survivant. Et un Malfoy qui ne se tient pas droit perd énormément de sa superbe. Des cernes sont dessinés sous ses yeux orageux. Il détourne vivement ses orbes gris. Mais Harry a pu déceler dans son regard qu'il ne ressentait plus la colère de la veille mais qu'il reste encore dangereux pour le survivant de lui dire quoique ce soit.

Et pourtant il veut en dire des choses ! Pourquoi alors que lui se sent en pleine forme, son colocataire à l'air d'avoir passer une nuit blanche? Est-il malade depuis « hier » pour paraître aussi fatigué? Que s'est t-il passé à l'extérieur pour qu'il doive utilisé « la pièce »? Mais y a-t-il une chance pour qu'il réponde à l'une de ces questions...?

Pendant sa réflexion, le blond s'était levé et avait demandé une douche. Au son de l'eau, Harry reprend ses esprits et se lève à son tour. Il change de vêtements et mange très léger, replongeant dans ses pensées. Il s'imagine divers scénarii de plus en plus incongrus. Malfoy, avec l'aide de Rogue, avait peut-être découvert le quartier général de l'ordre et soumit un sortilège d'Impérium à tous les membres?! Ensuite, il a vu le portoloin, a su de quoi il s'agissait, et, pour retrouver ses pouvoirs il reste ici, en lui faisant croire qu'il est un allié ! Une fois sa puissance retrouvée, il ira immédiatement voir Voldemort, lui passer le portoloin pour qu'il l'utilise, reprenne des forces, assimile plus de magie et finisse par le tuer!!

Il secoue vivement la tête et se traite de paranoïaque pour avoir tout le temps des idées aussi stupides. Il entend l'eau s'arrêter de couler, Malfoy appeler une serviette puis des vêtements. Il croise alors un bref instant le regard de celui qui sort en t-shirt noir et jean bleu sombre. Plus aucune trace de colère dans les yeux gris mais une profonde indifférence. Harry se demande même si ce n'est pas pire. Mais il ne s'en formalise pas, vu que c'était juste l'espace d'un instant. Il a tord.

Les heures passent. Les journées peut-être. L'ex-gryffondor ne sait plus. Il pense que ça fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas parler à Malfoy. Celui-ci l'ignore complètement et fait comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Au début, il trouve ça très bien. Sa routine d'avant l'arrivée du blond reprend. Mais, la voix qui demande des choses et d'autres à la pièce de temps en temps, il ne peut que l'écouter. A chaque fois que le Serpentard demande un objet, il essaye avec attention d'analyser le timbre de sa voix. Elle est souvent neutre mais on peut déceler de la fatigue, une lassitude. Lors de ces moments, Harry jette un rapide coup d'oeil au blond qui l'ignore royalement.

Lui, qui est censé ne plus s'inquiéter pour rien, se pose encore des tonnes de questions. Ce qui ne l'arrange pas, c'est qu'il se demande aussi pourquoi il s'en pose sur _lui._ C'est vrai ça ! C'est son rival depuis toujours !! Sans compter Voldy, c'est son pire ennemi, c'est un mangemort ou du moins apprenti, et surtout c'est l'élève préféré de _Rogue_! Alors pourquoi s'inquiète t'il à ce point ?! S'inquiéter lui ? Non, il doit juste être curieux de savoir qui l'a amoché et féliciter cette personne! _Lui casser la gueule ?_ Ca y est il est persuadé qu'il perd la tête maintenant!

Ce silence dure depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Il va donc le briser et Malfoy va enfin le voir ! Une petite voix le compare à une petite copine en manque d'affection: elle se fait séquestrer. Il n'a juste pas le droit de l'ignorer! Il peut l'insulter, le narguer, le rabaisser mais il ne peut pas ne pas le voir!

Jamais ils n'étaient restés ensemble aussi près et aussi longtemps. Même pendant les cours communs ils s'envoyaient des papiers avec des insultes et se lançaient des regards meurtriers. Les yeux dans les yeux. Le mépris, la colère, la haine, le dégoût, la fierté, tout se mélangeaient à l'époque. C'était des sentiments négatifs mais des sentiments tout de même. Peut-être que le Serpentard le peut, mais lui se rend compte qu'il supporte mal l'indifférence de son ennemi. Il s'en veut d'être aussi..._sentimental _? Tout ça, c'est la faute de la fouine! Lui et ces yeux inexpressifs posés sur tout sauf sur lui! Mais qu'il l'insulte bon dieu! Qu'il lui parle!!

-Parle..!

La pièce se fige, alors que tout était déjà immobile. Draco lit un livre, assis dans son fauteuil, de profil à Harry qui est, lui, sur son canapé et dans ses pensées.

C'est sorti tout seul. Il n'a pas pu le retenir. Alors il l'avait atténué et un son presque inaudible est sorti. Il aurait été presque inaudible s'il y avait ne serait ce qu'un autre bruit dans la pièce! Hors l'ordre avait fais ce qu'Harry voulait, mais pas de la bonne manière. Il a brisé le silence.

Le brun, horrifié, attend la réaction de Malfoy. Celui-ci arrête sa lecture et tourne lentement sa tête, peu sûr d'avoir bien compris. Ses sourcils froncés, il regarde perplexe son locuteur.

-Quoi...?!

C'est malin il daigne lui adresser la parole après trente ans de silence et "le survivant" ne sait pas quoi dire! Il avait omis le fait de réfléchir au "quoi dire" à un ennemi juré. Honteux et paniqué il se met automatiquement en colère.

-J'en ai marre de cette bouderie puéril!

-Et que puis-je faire pour toi, entretenir une conversation pour te divertir?

-Arrête avec tes sarcasmes à deux balles!

-C'est tout ce que j'peux faire pour toi Potter, tu devrais le savoir!

-Tu n'essayes même pas de changer!

Nouveau silence. L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage du blond pourtant encore sur ses gardes. Harry lui ne veut pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit. Il refuse catégoriquement d'analyser la conversation.

-Qu'est ce que t'attends de moi au juste...?!

-Pour le peu que j'en sais...

-T'es vraiment débile Potter ! Il va falloir t'en rendre compte! Quand tu arriveras à réfléchir, tu me diras ce que tu cherches bien que j'ai peur que plus personne ne soit en vie à ce moment -là...

Il va retourner à sa lecture. Le Gryffondor sait que s'ils en arrêtent là, c'est reparti pour une seconde éternité de tortures mentales. 

- Une bataille navale!!

-Oh Merlin maintenant t'as des visions! Il lève les yeux au plafond , exaspéré.

-Non... c'est...

-Craches le morceau et fous moi la paix!

-C'est un jeu moldu!

-Si tu savais à quel point je me contrefiche que tu joues à ta bataille n'avale ou à n'importe quel jeu avec des noms aussi ridicule!

-Ca se joue à deux...

-Quoi tu veux que je m'étrangle avec des pions?!

-Hein? Non Naval c'est un jeu de...stratégie avec des bateaux on va dire...

-Stratégie...?

Le blond parait intéressé et ça encourage Harry à continuer.

-Tu places des navires sur une grille et tu dois deviner où sont ceux de l'adversaire...

Il y a un petit silence où Malfoy semble réfléchir en accéléré.

-Ils sont toujours aussi simples les jeux moldus?

-Tu crois que les bavboules sont plus intellectuels ?

Des petits sourires de défi se dessinent.

-Tu crois que tu peux tenir sur un jeu de stratégie face à moi?

-Eh bien Mr Malfoy est tenté par un jeu aussi simple ?

-Mr Malfoy est tenté de pouvoir laminer, ratatiner, bousiller, humilier Mr Potter à son propre jeu.

-Essaye déjà de respecter les règles jeu déjà. Envoie:...

-Eh!

Harry le regarde ne comprenant pas. Draco fronçe les sourcils. Peut-être que tout ça c'était juste pour se foutre de sa gueule ? Quelque chose dans sa poitrine lui refait mal.

-Non mais tu croyais quoi Potty? Que j'allais jouer à des petits jeux avec toi?

Il ne se donne même pas la peine de changer d'expression appréhendant la suite.

-Tu me déçois...Je crois qu'on peut jouer à un niveau plus élevé que des bateaux en plastique et une grille ridicule...

Un sourire entendu s'offre à Harry. Il n'ose y croire et pourquoi son coeur bat fort ?!

-Envoie: Bataille Navale version Malfoy sur Moi et Potter!

Pour la première fois, la salle devient noire. En fait, Harry se trouve assis dans une petite cabine noir, deux écrans l'un sur l'autre devant lui. Ca ressemble à un simulateur de vol d'avion de chasse qu'on trouve dans certaines salles d'arcades moldues. Les écrans s'allument. L'un est à plat, légèrement incliné sur un support noir l'autre et en face du joueur. Il voit alors un radar vert dans les deux écrans. Comme dans les films moldus! Même le son qu'il entend, un bip long, aiguë et qui résonne, le fait se croire dans un film d'action où une catastrophe est imminente !! Il sourit bêtement lorsqu'il entend un son de radio brouillé.

-Alors c'est mieux que ce à quoi tu t'attendais avoue!

-Mmmouai pas mal...Encore faut-il que ça marche...

-Eh mais c'est une technologie magique alors encore heureux que ça marche! En plus ça vient de moi!

-Justement j'ai peur que tu n'aies pas compris les règles...

-Je t'en prie, on met des bateaux et on se canarde : c'est pas compliqué!

Harry éclate de rire. Il a du mal à s'arrêter bizarrement. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas rigoler. Il ne sent pas une larme perler sur sa joue. Une fois calme il se rend compte que son adversaire est resté silencieux.

-Toujours là ou tu as fui le champ de bataille?

-Plutôt crever que de ne pas te massacrer!

Il sent le sourire du blond et son coeur se réchauffe agréablement.

_A suivre..._

La suite bientôt dans les back.


	4. Rapprocher

Note: Voilà le chapitre 4 en ligne! Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le rythme de 2 chapitres par semaine ou un truc comme ça par contre... Le prochain va avoir un peu de retard pour raison de devoirs en tout genre alors désolé d'avance! Sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre corriger par notre bienveillante **Vetalas**!! Enjoy!!

Chapitre 4: Rapprocher

Il ouvre ses paupières et les referme immédiatement. S'habituera-t-il à cette lumière un jour ? Il papillonne des paupières et se lève doucement. Il est rempli d'allégresse et se demande pourquoi il a rêvé de plein d'objets qui volaient autour de lui, debout dans le même néant que la dernière fois. Harry fait fréquemment ce genre de rêve dans le vide depuis son arrivé dans « la pièce ». Il sait que ces deux choses sont liées mais il ne sait pas encore dans quelles mesures. Pour le moment, il se demande ce qu'il va faire de sa journée.

Depuis la bataille navale, les deux pensionnaires sont soit assis sur leur fauteuil, l'un en face de l'autre, soit avec un bouquin, soit la tête en l'air à papoter pour passer le temps. Ils gardent pourtant toujours une distance entre eux. En plus du mur, les fauteuils sont espacés l'un de l'autre d'au minimum quatre mètres. Ils ne se rapprochent jamais de la limite invisible qui les sépare. Mais plus le temps passe, plus l'ex-gryffondor a envie de rapprocher son fauteuil de cette barrière invisible. Juste pour pouvoir discuter dos au mur.

Dos à dos...

Il regarde le blond qui, lui, est encore profondément endormi. Il remarque qu'il se lève toujours avant lui. Les draps bougent au rythme de la respiration régulière du Serpentard. Il a subitement envie d'être près du blond. Juste être près de lui...Soulever ses draps et...Et quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte?! Non il est marrant mais c'est juste une trêve hein? Mais qu'est ce que cette trève est pour Draco? Qu'est ce que lui est pour Draco? Il faudrait peut-être qu'il commence par se demander ce que Draco est pour lui non...? Et voilà ! Il se poser à nouveau des questions de midinettes! Vivement qu'il sorte de cet endroit...

Oui...

L'ex-ennemi grogne et bouge dans son sommeil. Ca a le mérite de ramener Harry à la réalité. Il met ses questions sous le signe "terrain miné" et ne tient pas à y réfléchir plus pour l'instant.

Il se lève donc et fait comme toutes les autres fois: habillage et p'tit déjeuner. Draco se lève lorsqu'il entame sa tartine à la confiture de fraises. Il est dans les vapes et ne s'occupe pas du brun. Celui-ci le suit des yeux, s'attendant à un ptit " 'lut!" de sa part qui ne vient pas. Il a toujours les sourcils froncés au réveil. Harry imagine que c'est parce qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un du matin ou alors que c'est parce qu'il dort mal ici. Cette dernière possibilité l'étonnait vu les propriétés de "la pièce".

oooooo

-Alors tu le bouges ton pion?!

-Arrête de me déstabiliser!

-Ca fait trois heures que j'attends le coup qui va te faire perdre alors j'ai le droit de te presser !

-Ca va j'ai compris! Cavalier en E6..

-Echec et mat...

-Quoi?!! Mais...T'as triché c'est ça?!!

-C'est un jeu virtuel Potter. Je ne peux pas tricher!

Quelques heures après leurs réveils, ils avaient entamé une partie d'échec virtuelle chacun éloigné à cinq mètres de l'autre. Harry, assis sur sa chaise, se penche de tous les côtés pour voir s'il n'y a aucun trucage. Son adversaire lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Comment aurais je pu truquer le jeu alors que cette table d'échec n'est pas à moi?!

-C'est toi qui l'a imaginée et qui l'a appelée alors il se peut très bien qu'elle soit faussée !

-Arrête de faire ton mauvais joueur ! J'ai gagné pour la 3ième fois, je suis donc le meilleur!

-Tu ne peux pas en dire autant pour le Quidditch...

-Tu te trompes Potter : toi, tu fonces. Moi, je réfléchis alors forcément...

-Oui c'est ça...!

Il se lève et prend un livre dans sa bibliothèque avant de s'écraser sur le canapé. Draco hausse les épaules, fait enlever l'échiquier et s'allonge sur son canapé.

Le bras gauche sur son ventre, l'avant-bras droit sur le front. Harry lui jette un œil : il a l'air fatigué...Il sursaute quand le blond lui pose une question:

-Tu lis quoi?

-Euh...Des bouquins sur des sorts...

-Ah... Tu n'en connais pas déjà assez...?

-Je n'en connaîtrai jamais assez pour battre Voldemort à plates coutures...

-Et après l'avoir battu...tu feras quoi...?

-Eh ben...je retournerai à Poudlard...pas toi...?

-...

Il semble peser le pour et le contre. Harry ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a peur de sa réponse. Elle arrive sur un ton de conversation.

-J'irais pas à Poudlard...

-Quoi..?!

Une panique sans nom prend le brun sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. Quelque chose en lui se serre douloureusement.

-Je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard...

-Mais...Tu as...je veux dire..

-Eh bien moi je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire!

Il se relève et le regarde agacé : Essaye de t'exprimer clairement pour une fois!

-Tu...Tu vas faire quoi? Tu ne peux pas.. Non?

-Eh bien j'y aie déjà pensé et je pense que je le peux...

- Arrête tes sarcasmes! Qu'est ce que tu peux faire sans diplôme?!

- Tu me fatigues là...

- Je suis sérieux !

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires!!

Harry se retient d'ajouter quelque chose. Il n'accepte pas que Draco ne revienne pas à Poudlard. Celui-ci a un sourire sans joie.

- Franchement Potter, ça t'arrange plus qu'autre chose !

Harry fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien.

Avant il aurait répliqué quelque chose. Confirmé les dires du Serpentard et en rajouter. Là il ne comprend pas.

-...Pourquoi tu..

-Je t'en prie Potter! Tu me détestes autant que moi! Ce qu'il y a ici, c'est juste une trêve !

Le brun se fige un instant puis baisse la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Ouais...t'as raison.. C'est sûrement la pièce qui...

-Qui quoi...?

-Laisse… Tu as raison... On se déteste et ce n'est pas quelques jours dans une salle remplie de sort d'allégresse qui va changer ça...

Un silence pesant s'installe.

Il l'a eu sa réponse et pourtant il n'est pas du tout satisfait. Tout ceci n'est qu'une trêve bien sûr ! La pièce lui fait croire beaucoup de choses ridicules...Dés qu'ils sortiront, il retrouvera son ancienne animosité. Il retrouvera toutes les raisons de sa haine. Il retrouvera ses repères qui semblent s'être fait la mal...

Chacun se reprend son occupation : lecture et repos. Enfin en apparence...Chacun essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était... Un son parasité retentit dans la pièce. Les deux adolescents lève la tête par réflexe. Une voix masculine résonne.

-...ry? Harry?

Le son devient clair et le dénommé répond.

-Ron ? C'est toi?

-Ouais c'est moi! Comment ça va vieux?

-Ca peut aller...Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe dehors?!

-Nous aurons bientôt localisé la planque de Voldemort! Ca ne fait pas tellement longtemps que tu es parti tu sais !

-Harry!

La voix d'Hermione retentit derrière celle de Ron.

-Passe le moi Ron ! Harry comment vas-tu?!

Il rigole doucement de la sollicitude de son amie.

-Je vais bien 'mione il ne peut rien m'arriver ici!

-Oui tu as raison mais...la dernière fois avec Malfoy...

-Granger !

Le brun se tourne vers l'ex-Serpentard. Celui-ci a l'air de vouloir contenir ses émotions mais ses yeux reflètent une inquiétude certaine.

Pourquoi...?

-_Il_ va bien?

Harry ne comprend pas. Bien sûr il sait que Draco parle à Hermione mais comment peut-elle savoir _qui_ va bien?

-On a pas eu beaucoup de...

-Granger !!

Hermione semble alors hésiter. Puis dit incertaine:

-...il est censé aller bien...

-Je ne veux pas de ton "il est censé"! Dis moi ce dont tu es certaine !!

-Il n'a pas donné de nouvelles...

-...

-Ecoute, tu sais très bien...

La communication est coupée.

Le silence s'installe encore dans la pièce. Harry regarde son colocataire qui se tient debout la tête baissée. Ses poings, le long du corps, serrés. On voit sur son visage qu'il essaye de contenir quelque chose. De la colère ou de la panique...?

Le brun recommence à se poser des questions. Qui peu bien mettre Malfoy dans cet état ? Il se rend compte qu'il pensait être le seul à pouvoir ôter son arrogance du blond. Il s'est trompé et ça le met en colère. Il n'y a que lui qui a le droit d'énerver Malfoy de cette façon! Si c'est bien de la colère qu'il ressent en ce moment...Il ne s'inquiéterait jamais pour le survivant...

Mais de qui parlaient ils bordel ?!?! Il fronce les sourcils et fixe Malfoy. Celui-ci ne lui prête aucun intérêt et cela l'énerve encore plus.

Malfoy s'adresse soudain à la pièce, impassible… En apparence.

-Envoie cheminée au milieu du mur en face de mon lit...

Surpris, Harry voit apparaître à l'endroit indiqué une cheminée. Malfoy se dirige vers elle. Il allume un feu et s'assoit par terre face à celui-ci sans un mot ni même un regard vers son ennemi. Il a les jambes repliées contre son torse, ses bras les entourant et sa tête est posée sur ses genoux. Son air est presque mélancolique. L'ex-Gryffondor oublie alors toute sa jalousie mal placée contre un parfait inconnu.

Il a juste envie d'être près de Draco et de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour que le blond n'ait plus cette expression sur le visage… Pour que lui même ne ressente plus cette tristesse venue de nul part. Il se rend compte soudain que le Serpentard ressemble à un enfant livré à lui même, prêt à pleurer à tout moment.

Harry se souvient qu'il ne l'a vu pleurer qu'une fois. La fois où il se faisait consoler par Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes. Il avait pleuré parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Dumbledore. Il était seul… Seul à devoir choisir entre devenir un meurtrier ou être la cause du meurtre de ses parents… Ce qui, au final, revenait au même. Le brun l'avait vu abaisser légèrement sa baguette avant que les autres mangemorts ne viennent et que Rogue tue le directeur. Son esprit avait dû être encore plus confus et il était seul pour y remédier.

Et là, devant cette cheminée, il est encore seul.

Mais non il n'est pas seul ! Harry ne compte-t-il pas?

Bien sûr que non! dit la petite voix au brun, ce n'est qu'une trêve !

Et alors? Trêve ou pas il n'est pas seul dans cette pièce! Et je refuse d'être ignoré par ce blondinet!

-Envoie cheminée au milieu du mur en face de mon lit!

Sans que Malfoy ne réagisse, Harry s'est fait envoyé la même chose que lui et s'installe lui aussi par terre mais en tailleur. Les secondes puis les minutes passent. On n'entend que le crépitement du feu des deux cheminées. Puis l'ex-gryffondor déclarant le moment venu demande à la pièce:

-Envoie marshmallows et piquets devant Malfoy et moi!

Un énorme saladier apparaît devant les deux adolescents, des piquets à côté. Pour Harry c'est comme un rêve éveillé. Il a toujours regardé Dudley s'empiffrer avec de marshmallows pendant ses anniversaires sans jamais pouvoir en prendre un.

Sans attendre il en prend un et l'engloutit. Il ferme les yeux et savoure le moelleux et la douceur de la sucrerie comme un gamin qui en mange pour la première fois. Il jette un oeil à Draco. Celui-ci a dérivé son regard jusqu'au bol apparu devant lui. Son visage est impassible, voir blasé de tout. Il fixe le saladier d'un oeil morne.

-Ce sont des bonbons moldus...

Le blond jette un coup d'oeil inexpressif à son interlocuteur.

-Tu peux goûter ça ne va pas te tuer...

Draco reporte son attention au son saladier et l'observe longuement. Après un moment, sa main droite se détache de ses jambes et se tend vers un marshmallow. Presque timidement, il tâte un bout qui s'écrase sous son toucher. Il reste comme ça quelque seconde et décide de prendre la sucrerie entre deux doigts. Il en mord un coin et la mâche lentement. Harry le regarde avec attention, observant ses moindres réactions. Lorsque l'objet de son intérêt reprend un bout de marshmallow, il sourit doucement et retourne à son bol.

Après un court instant durant lequel Draco mange par petites bouchées, le brun décide de lui montrer la vraie joie du marshmallow.

-Tu peux le laisser quelques secondes sur le feu… Ce sera encore meilleur.

Il prend un piquet et en plante une friandise sur le bout. Son voisin le regard du coin de l'oeil une lueur de curiosité dans le regard. Cela surprend vraiment le brun de le voir comme un gamin…Et surtout de le trouver mignon. Il tient son piquet au dessus des flammes quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la sucrerie ai légèrement bruni et ensuite la retire. L'ex-serpentard fait alors la même chose et une fois l'étrange bonbon mou sorti de l'âtre, il laisse sortir un petit bout de langue et touche le marshmallow. Il se brûle à ce contact et il sursaute en écartant vivement cette saleté de piquet.

-Eh mais c'est dangereux ton machin Potter!

Le dénommé éclate de rire devant l'air outré du blond. Il est redevenu la petite fouine arrogante.

-Mais tu sais, le feu ça brûle. Se moque Harry en continuant à rigoler. Cela lui vaut un regard meurtrier.

-Arrête de rire ! C'est complètement débile ! Tout toi !

-Tu as beau dire, le plus débile c'est celui qui a peur d'un marshmallow!

-Je.N'ai.Pas.Peur.De.Ce.Machin !

Irrité, Draco refait griller un "machin" et cette fois attend un peu avant de le manger.

-Arg mais ça colle!!

-Ca fond : nuance!

-La ferme Potter ça colle aux dents c'est tout!

-Oh le pauvre il devra se brosser trois fois les dents ce soir!

-Bouf, ça te fera peut-être dire moins de conneries !

Alors qu'il entame son quatrième marshmallow, le brun lui sourit timidement.

-Alors t'aimes bien ça finalement...?

Le blond lui répond sans le regarder.

-Mmmouais... Ce n'est pas mauvais...

Le silence est alors beaucoup plus léger que le précédent. Ils mangent tranquillement leurs friandises sans rien dire. Puis quand les deux sont repus :

-Ca te dit un Master mind?

-Mister quoi? T'en as encore d'autres des jeux moldus avec des noms aussi nazes ?!

_A suivre..._


	5. Briller

Note: Salutation à tout le monde!! Je tiens remercier énormément tout ceux qui lisent encore cette fic et encore plus les personnes postant des reviews!!! C'est une énorme joie et satisfaction que vous me faites à suivre cette aventure! Et encore une fois remercions **Vetalas** pour son énorme labeur XD Enjoy!!!

Chapitre 5: Briller

L'ambiance dans la pièce est étrange. Quelques jours après la dernière communication avec l'extérieur, Harry en lisant un livre se rend compte que quelque chose a changé. Mais il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Il lève les yeux de son bouquin et regarde autour de lui espérant voir le moindre changement, scrutant la moindre anomalie. Quelque chose lui échappe vraiment. Et il n'arrive pas à identifier cette appréhension qu'il ressent depuis peu.

-C'est pour bientôt...

Il se tourne surpris vers Draco. Il avait parlé alors qu'il était sur le canapé à ne rien faire, comme d'habitude.

-Quoi « Pour bientôt » ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-Tu vas me le dire à la fin ?!

-La lumière Potter !

Le brun se fige et se met à regarder encore plus attentivement la pièce. En effet, par rapport à la première fois où il est entré, la lumière est beaucoup plus douce. Elle est même presque tamisée. Il aurait pu se croire dans une chambre où la lumière est filtrée par des rideaux légers.

-Tu as raison...admit-il

-Evidemment!

-Et ça veut dire quoi?

-T'es pas au courant?

L'ex-Serpentard le regarde longuement puis pose ses bras sur ses cuisses et joint les mains. Il baisse la tête et parle sur un ton indifférent, plus sombre que d'habitude.

-Nous allons bientôt quitter cette pièce...

Harry met du temps à encaisser le choc. Il ne sait pas comment réagir face a cette évidence: tôt ou tard, ils auraient quitté « la pièce ». Il ne voit toujours pas qu'elle est cette appréhension. Est-ce le fait qu'il va devoir affronter Voldemort une fois sorti, ou le fait de ne plus avoir Draco près de lui? Non s'il se sent aussi calme, serein et joyeux ce n'est pas grâce à lui! C'est ce sortilège d'allégresse qui va lui manquer. Ce calmant omniprésent qui le fait sourire et se sentir bien. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas quitter cet endroit!

Parce qu'une fois sorti, il ne ressentira plus ce bien-être avant longtemps. Il aura un mage noir à battre, puis une vie à mener...Tout ça sans le sentiment qu'il a trouvé ici.

Est-ce que Draco le ressent aussi?

Harry est sûr que ça ne va pas manquer au blond...Et ça le rend triste bizarrement...

Ils sont restés sans rien dire pendant un long moment. Abordant une mine sombre sans prêter attention à l'autre.

Harry est assis sur son canapé, a ramené ses jambes contre son torse et les a entourés de ses bras. Il commençait à avoir froid.

-Dis Malfoy..

-Mmm...?

-Tu vas te battre...une fois sorti...

Il met un peu de temps avant de répondre:

-...Non...

Le brun ne dit rien. Que pourrait-il dire de toutes façons !? Il y a des gens qui sont assez fous pour aller défier le mage noir et sa troupe…Il y en a d'autres aussi qui ne veulent pas risquer leurs vies.

-Que vas tu faire alors...?

-...Je vais disparaître...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, l'ex-gryffondor regarde Draco qui garde obstinément les yeux au sol.

-Comment..?!

Le colocataire sourit sombrement en entendant la voix surprise et paniquée de son soi-disant ennemi.

-Tu m'as bien entendu Potter...Je ne vais plus faire parti de ton monde.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?! De quel monde voulait-il parler? Harry n'aime vraiment pas la tournure que prennent ses sentiments. De la crainte, de la peur, de l'angoisse, de la panique...C'est la pièce qui lui fait ressentir ça ! Ce n'est pas lui qu'il l'a décidé! En temps normal il n'aurait jamais eu peur pour ce blondinet !

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?!?

Il s'est levé et le fusille du regard. Les poings serrés. Il tremble légèrement.

-A quoi ça te serre de pourrir mon oxygène si c'est pour de toutes façons disparaître après ?!?

-J'ai besoin de cette pièce pour avoir assez de puissance pour disparaître !

-Mais tu es un Malfoy merde! Un mec qui aime se faire remarquer non? Et tu le seras si tu affrontes Voldemort avec toute l'énergie que tu auras accumulée ici !!

-Je ne vais pas l'affronter! T'es sourd ou quoi?! Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin...?!

-Mais j'en sais rien!!

Il se tient la tête, excédé par lui même et tourne en rond pendant un moment. Il se rend compte alors qu'il a franchi la limite qu'ils s'étaient fixés d'un accord muet. Ils se regardent alors dans les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur leurs visages. Comme si la même question tournait au même instant dans les deux esprits. Puis Harry baisse les yeux en soupirant et se laisse glisser, dos au mur invisible, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

-J'en sais rien...répète-t-il

-Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi...

Sans surprise, il sent le blond s'asseoir dos au mur, juste derrière lui.

-De toutes façons, ça ne changera rien...

Le brun se crispe. Encore un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi est-ce tellement douloureux d'entendre ces mots qui avant n'avaient aucune importance...Avant…Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard...

-Et si...

Devait-il le dire ou pas? Il s'imaginera des choses...Mais elles auront une part de vérité non? Non c'est juste pour savoir!!

-Si c'était juste une imagination...?

- Quoi donc ?!

-Si le calmant n'existait pas dans cette pièce...Si ce n'était un prétexte pour qu'on se sente mieux mentalement...?

-Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais « sympathisé » avec toi s'il n'y avait rien?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien...Mais m'engueuler avec toi à longueur de journées jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'aurait pas été dans mes moyens...

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas! Il y a un sort qui permet de...

-Et s il n'avait jamais été là?!!

Son corps commence à trembler. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit...Il fait comme d'habitude: il laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus...

-Si on ne nous avait jamais dit qu'il y avait un sortilège dans cette pièce, on en serait peut-être au même point...

-Arrête avec tes suppositions foireuses...

Draco a pris une voix fatiguée presque suppliante.

-Si c'était comme ça ou si ça avait été comme ça...On sent fiche pas mal! Ca ne l'est pas Potter! Arrête de faire tout le temps des hypothèses dans lesqules il faut retourner dans le temps!

Harry se rend compte alors d'une chose : il n'a jamais pensé au futur. Bien sûr il a la faible ambition de devenir auror, mais ça s'arrête là. Le reste n'est que « si je n'étais pas allé au département des mystère, Sirius ne serait pas mort », « si je n'étais pas l'élu, mes parents ne seraient pas mort »...

-Tu as tendance à vivre dans le passé Potter...Même maintenant, lorsque tu apprends des sorts, c'est pour ne pas revivre ce que tu as déjà vécu...

Son ex-ennemi avait encore raison. En lisant les sortilèges il se rappelait la fois où tel ennemi avait jeté tel sort. Il ne s'imaginait jamais qu'on lui jetterait un sort inconnu. Il ne prêtait attention qu'à ceux qu'il connaissait déjà pour mieux s'en protéger que la dernière fois.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Pour quoi?

Pour qu'après, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir haï pendant six ans. Répondit le brun intérieurement. Pour que je ne regrette pas de ne pas t'avoir retenu...

-Pour ne rien regretter...

-Tu n'as qu'à lever la tête..

Machinalement, il la leva. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrit la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Au dessus des deux pièces s'étendait un plafond étoilé. Comme le soir lors de ces escapades dans la tour d'astronomie. Comme le plafond magique de Poudlard. Comme près du lac à minuit...

-Tu vois Potter... Tu agis comme si tu voulais prendre une étoile...

La voix de Malfoy était calme et agréablement douce.

-Quand on observe un ciel étoilé, on a tendance à ne penser à rien ou à penser à des choses futiles. Toi, tu es presque toujours comme ça...Tu ne réfléchis pas…Tu cherches à attraper une étoile...Tu cours pour la saisir et tu laisses tomber pleins de choses dans ta course sans vraiment t'en apercevoir. Pour toi, l'important c'est l'étoile. Et quand tu réussis à l'avoir...Tu regardes derrière toi et tu vois ce que tu as perdu. Tu ne peux pas les ramasser...Mais pourtant tu continues à les regarder...Et tu en oublies l'étoile...

Le brun voit où il veut en venir. Il regarde le plafond d'un air triste, se rendant compte de son propre comportement. Vivre dans le passé n'est pas une bonne chose. Ses regrets l'ont trop hanté jusqu'à présent et il ne pourra avancer qu'en les laissant de côté. Il doit avoir un vrai but désormais. Alors il va changer...Mais comment s'y prendre?

-J'ai toujours été comme ça...Changer...

-Bien sûr, ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain!

-Tu lis dans les pensés maintenant?

Il sent le blond esquisser un sourire.

-Tu es facile à cerner Potter...Ca t'enlève l'effet de surprise. C'est pour ça que je te bats tout le temps aux jeux de stratégie.

-Mmmouai sans doute...

Draco rigole sincèrement. Son interlocuteur a l'impression que quelque chose au fond de lui va exploser. Il se contente de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Eh Malfoy...

-Quoi ? Répondit ce dernier, exaspéré.

-Je crois qu'on a passé le cap de la trêve...

-J'en ai peur...

Ils ne parlent plus. Des sourires francs accrochés à leurs lèvres. Une paix relative avant une guerre imminente. Le calme avant la tempête. Il se rappelle alors de ce qui l'attend dehors. Une guerre inévitable...des séparations..._une_ séparation surtout...Il n'a pas envie de sortir…

_A suivre..._


	6. Saigner

Note: En un temps record voilà la suite de l'histoire! Je remercie encore une fois ce qui poste et reposte des reviews et vous encourage à continuer car ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et je ne m'en lasserai jamais XD!! Je ne sais pas s je l'ai déjà dit mais je ne ferais pas plus de 15 chapitres environs. J'écris toujours au fil de la plume et je suis inspiré ces temps-ci (merci à vous tous d'ailleurs) alors les prochains chapitres seront bientôt! Enjoy!!

Chapitre 6: Saigner

-Tu lis quoi?

Harry lève les yeux de son bouquin et voit son colocataire passablement intéressé par ce qu'il fait. Le blond veut juste tuer le temps en posant cette question...

-Un livre sur la magie...

-Ah en effet, c'est très précis ce que tu lis...

-Je parle de la magie en elle-même! D'où elle peut venir, de quoi elle peut être constituée etc. Mais je ne trouve pas grand chose à ce sujet...

Le brun est dépité. Il veut savoir la signification de ses rêves et il est sûr que cela a un rapport avec la magie qu'il absorbe.

-Ah si ce n'est que ça...

-Quoi tu sais quelque chose là-dessus?

-...Plus ou moins...

-Oh te fait pas prier !

-Eh pourquoi pas?

-Ca y est je t'écoute plus!!

Il s'allonge sur le canapé et reprend son bouquin. Il entend le blond soupirer d'exaspération et s'installer plus confortablement sur son propre canapé.

-Aucun sens de l'humour!

-Avec toi...?

-Bon tu le veux mon topo ou merde?!

-Oui oui je t'écoute!!

Il se rassoit et regarde le blond avec attention.

-Bon voilà...La magie c'est comme le sang. Enfin c'est le même principe...

-Tu peux être un peu plus précis pour voir ?

-Oui c'est bon!! Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais chez les sorciers, la magie est considérée comme le sang. Il y a la magie pure, la magie mêlée et la magie que certains appellent la magie bâtarde...

-La magie bâtarde?

-C'est l'équivalent de sang de bourbe en gros...La plupart de ceux qui ont la magie pure l'appelle ainsi...

-Et...toi...?

-...J'utilise plutôt les appellations de sang...

-Tu utilises encore ces insultes pourries?!!

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne change pas en un jour!

-Alors...tu as décidé de changer...?

-Non je n'ai rien décidé...!

Harry ne sait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. C'est comme s'il avait basculé dans une quatrième dimension. Il est à côté d'un sorcier qui ne sait pas s'il doit appeler une personne d'après son sang ou d'après sa nom. Si ça avait été le Malfoy de l'extérieur, il l'aurait engueulé et lui aurait dit de ne pas faire de distinction selon la naissance.

Là, il le considère juste comme un adolescent peut-être dépassé par les événements. Il est clair que le blond ne peut pas immédiatement renier tout ce qu'on lui a appris. Il est sans doute en train de chercher sa propre vérité...

-Enfin là n'est pas la question. La magie est « dans nos veines » : comme le sang. Elle circule dans tout notre corps sans s'arrêter. Mais elle peut aussi circuler à l'extérieur de nous.

-C'est à dire?

-On arrive à retrouver un sorcier en suivant le tracé de magie qu'il a laissé derrière lui. Sa magie circule tout autour du sorcier et l'entoure.

-Mais si c'était comme ça on aurait retrouver Voldemort depuis longtemps non?

-T'es bête ou quoi?! Il y a évidemment des techniques pour brouiller les pistes. Elles sont souvent complexes et demandent pas mal de magie.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de la salle : pour avoir assez de magie...

-Pour en avoir assez pour disparaître et qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille...

-Malfoy...qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu veuilles...disparaître...?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir...

-Mais je veux le savoir!

-Et à quoi ça t'avancerait ?! Ca ne changera rien alors lâche moi un peu!

-Si ça ne change rien alors tu peux me le dire non?!

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! Je n'ai pas envie de voir un air débile de compassion sur ton visage!

-Comme si je pouvais ressentir ça pour toi..!

Il s'arrête soudainement, choqué par ses propres paroles. Pourquoi doit-il toujours perdre ses moyens quand le blond s'énervait ?! Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire !

Son ex-ennemi le regarde pensivement. Harry attend une réponse cinglante qui pourtant ne vient pas. Draco se contente de détourner son regard et de sourire presque doucement.

-J'en avais douté il n'y a pas si longtemps...Me voilà rassuré...

C'est encore pire que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. Quelque chose se déchire en lui...Et c'est insupportable...

oooo

_Il se tient droit dans une vaste plaine. Les nuages noirs peuplent le ciel et le tonnerre gronde. La pluie tombe drue faisant coller ses cheveux aussi sombres que le temps. A quelques mètres de lui, une jeune fille brune, par terre et dos à lui, enlace quelqu'un en sanglotant._

_-Ron! Non...S'il te plait..._

_Harry veut s'approcher de ses amis Mais quelque chose le bloque. Il est comme paralysé, impuissant devant la scène. Il supplie son corps de bouger mais rien n'y fait. Les larmes coulent… Il s'en veut et se déteste. _

_-Hermione!! Ron! S'il vous plait...Pardonnez moi...Je n'ai pas pu...Je ne suis pas..._

_Les deux personnes disparaissent subitement. Il voit alors des personnes qu'il connaît apparaître et se volatiliser l'instant d'après. Ils sont tous étalés par terre, sans vie. Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore... Harry n'en peut plus de cette torture. Il se bouche les oreilles et ferme les yeux remplis de larmes._

_-Arrêtez! J'en ai assez...Ce n'est pas ma fautes, ce n'est pas ma faute CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE!!_

_Ses jambes ne peuvent plus le porter. Il tombe à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il va perdre cette bataille sous le rire de Voldemort._

_Puis tout devient noir._

_Le néant est de retour. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui. Il est toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains contre sa poitrine. Quelque chose commence à briller dans ses mains jointes. Une lumière apaisante dégageant une douce chaleur. Ses larmes ont disparues et il sourit de contentement. Tout ce qui s'est passé avant est enlevé de sa tête. Il ne reste plus que cette chaleur qui l'entoure et le détend. Il a l'impression d'être dans la meilleure couverture du monde. Il n'a jamais été aussi confortablement installé que dans ce cocon. Il se blottit encore et la chaleur se serre en même temps. Rester toute sa vie là-dedans devient son voeu le plus cher. Peu après cette pensée, l'enveloppe de chaleur s'en va. Il n'a pas froid pour autant. Il y a toujours cette lumière qui brille puis s'atténue progressivement._

oooooo

Il ouvre doucement les yeux. Un matin humide...Voilà à quoi fait penser la lumière de « la pièce ». Il a l'impression que la pluie va bientôt se mettre à tomber. Il sent déjà des gouttes sur ses joues...

Non... Ce sont des larmes...

Elles sont séchées et collent sur son visage. Il a bel et bien pleuré...Draco doit avoir entendu...

Etendu dans son lit, il tourne la tête vers le côté du blond. Celui-ci lui tourne le dos, recroquevillé sous ses couvertures. Il semble si faible...Harry se remémore alors son cauchemar. Il a au moins appris une chose: il ne veut plus rien regretter...

-Malfoy...

Le silence dans la salle est complet. Harry hésite longtemps avant de se jeter à l'eau. Même si son ex-ennemi n'est pas réveillé, il lui redira plus tard. Là, c'est avant tout un entraînement pour lui même.

-Malfoy je...je suis désolé...Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois...

-Laisse... c'est rien...

L'ex-gryffondor tressaille et se crispe pendant quelques secondes en entendant la voix fatiguée. Comme le fait que Draco ne le regarde pas le met moins mal à l'aise, il décide de reprendre.

-Non...ce n'est pas rien pour moi...Depuis que tu es arrivé, je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec toi..!

-Pourquoi pas comme lorsqu'on était à Poudlard...?

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est plus pareil! C'est comme si tu avais changé...

-Et si c'était ton point de vue qui avait changé?

Harry ne dit rien. Il se met à réfléchir très vite. Il se souvient que depuis que l'ex-serpentard a insulté Ron la première fois, il l'a vu comme un fils à papa pété de tunes. Draco n'a jamais fait de bonne action mais il n'a jamais tué personne non plus. L'ex-gryffondor n'a pas essayé une seule fois de voir sous les apparences. Sous le fait que Draco devait maintenir une fierté de sang qu'on lui avait enseigné.

-Tout ça ne nous mènera à rien Potter...

-Si! Je veux dire...je ne sait pas exactement comment appeler cette relation...

-Pseudo amitié?

-Je ne rigole pas Malfoy! Avant je me serai foutu complètement de ton sort et encore je n'en suis pas si sûr! Maintenant, je sais juste que ça me gênera si tu disparais...

-Te gênera? Essaye d'être plus clair que ta vue.

-Je sais que je ne le supporterais pas...

Si Ron ou Hermione partait, il n'aurait peut-être rien dit à condition qu'ils donnent une bonne raison et de leurs nouvelles. Là, le cas est complètement différent. Non seulement ce n'est pas de l'amitié qu'il éprouve pour cette personne, mais en plus elle va disparaître de son existence.

Il serre sa couverture de toutes ses forces.

-Je t'ai dit d'êt..

-Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses!!

Il écarquille les yeux à ses propres paroles et se détourne vivement de la chambre du blond. Son coeur bat à cent à l'heure et son souffle n'a plus un rythme normal. Il se recouvre encore plus avec sa couverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau de son menton. Il sent la rougeur de ses joues et essaye de se calmer rapidement. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il dise ça?! Non pas dire mais crier! Il était vraiment débile!

Il n'entend plus aucun bruit pendant un moment. Il reste figé pendant un temps qui semble s'être arrêter. Puis il entend la voix de Draco s'élever au loin. Calme, presque douce:

-Je suis désolé Potter...Mais il va falloir plus qu'une demande ridicule pour que je reste...

Harry ferme les yeux. Il veut à tout prix analyser ce sentiment étrange qui lui serre la poitrine et lui donne envie de pleurer comme une pauvre jeune fille en détresse. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive?! Il réagit toujours bizarrement quand il pense au blond. Et comme il pense à lui la plupart du temps, ça le rend encore plus confus ! Il faut qu'il arrive à analyser tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il est temps de penser au futur. A un futur sans larmes. A un futur sans regrets.

-Tu vas bientôt rejoindre tes amis Potty...Dans à peine quarante-huit heures nous ne serons plus ici...

Pas à un futur sans lui.

_A suivre..._


	7. Opposer

Note: Et voilà plus rapide que l'éclair le nouveau chapitre **corrigé entièrement**!! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction et je ne peux que vous adorez! Si vous aimez le début je pense que la suite va sucité toute votre attention Enjoy!!

Chapitre 7: Opposer

Draco s'était endormi après la fin de la dernière conversation. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il voit Harry, plaqué contre le mur invisible, assis de profil face à lui et replié sur lui même. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

-Laisse moi deviner...

Le brun sort de ses rêveries et fixe Malfoy.

-Tu t'es collé au mur pour profiter plus de ma présence!

-...

L'ex-gryffondor ne sait pas quoi dire. Il a en partie raison, si ce n'est pas totalement mais le brun ne se l'avoue pas. Il se contente de le fixer de plus en plus pensivement. Son interlocuteur a l'air intrigué. Il sourit moqueusement.

-Alors Potter subjugué par ma beauté?

Ce dernier réagit immédiatement et tourne la tête, aussi rouge qu'une tomate très mûre.

-N...ne raconte pas n'importe quoi!!

-Je prends ça pour un « oui ».

Il fusille le blond du regard. Ce dernier se lève lentement. Il semble fatigué.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies toujours l'air crevé alors que moi j'ai quasi un surplus d'énergie?!

-Les corps réagissent différemment selon les personnes...

-Oui mais...

-Si ça peut te rassurer je retrouverai mes forces dés qu'on sera sortis!

Encore une fois, quelque chose se serre à l'intérieur du brun. Il baisse la tête et serre son t-shirt d'une main au niveau de sa poitrine. Il n'arrivera pas à toujours retenir ce sentiment qui l'écrase.

Draco le fixe longuement puis soupire. Il se lève et s'assoit près de son colocataire, dos au mur, regardant le plafond qui se ternit d'heure en heure.

Ils ne se sont pas encore regardés quand Harry dit calmement sur un léger ton menaçant.

-Malfoy...

-Que puis-je faire pour toi Potter?

-...Tu auras beau disparaître, fuir lâchement, je ne sais quoi, abandonner tout et repartir de zéro...Je te retrouverai...

-Ah tiens, et comment vas tu t'y prendre?

-Je n'en sais rien mais je trouverai bien...

-Je penserai à être sur mes gardes dans ce cas!

-Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire...

-Dois-je comprendre que je suis uniquement un défi pour toi?

-Comprend que je resterai une épine dans ton pied.

Dans le silence qui s'installe, Harry cherche déjà intérieurement comment faire pour retrouver le serpentard. Il pense à des puces espionnes, comme dans les films de James Bond. Mais il renonce vite à cette idée, ne sachant pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il cherche alors dans sa mémoire des personnes pouvant l'aider.

Il s'arrête un instant. Pourquoi s'est-il mis en tête de le retrouver déjà ? Il n'en sait rien. Mais il est sûr qu'il n'oubliera jamais la relation qu'il a entretenue avec Draco.

Celle d'avant et celle de maintenant. S'il veut disparaître, alors qu'il disparaisse aussi de sa tête! S'il ne le peut pas, qu'il ne fasse pas comme si leur passé commun n'avait jamais existé! Comme si le séjour dans la pièce n'était qu'une illusion qu'Harry avait créé pour se sentir moins seul.

Et si c'était le cas? Si tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination? Non c'est illogique, il n'aurait pas pu inventer certaines choses...Comme la dernière communication avec l'extérieur...

Mais oui !! La personne dont Hermione et lui parlaient ! Lorsque Draco a presque paniqué en demandant de ses nouvelles...

Quelque chose bouillonne alors en lui. Ca s'apparente à de la colère sans en être tout à fait ...

-C'est qui celui dont vous parliez Hermione et toi la dernière fois?

Il veut paraître détaché mais on sent de la colère dans sa voix.

-Quoi tu veux aller lui demander où je me trouverai lorsqu'on sera sortis ?

-Qui. Etait-ce?

-...Tu ne le connais pas...

-Hermione avait pourtant...

Draco le fusilla brusquement du regard, agacé et énervé.

-Eh bien Granger en sait beaucoup plus que toi voilà tout !

-Arrête avec ça ! Je suis certain de le connaître !

-Et je suis persuadé du contraire! Toi, avec ta haine absurde basée sur des préjugés, ne peut pas voir ce type de personne !

-Qu...qu'est ce que ça veut dire...?!

-Ne prétend pas tout savoir sur quelqu'un rien que par des rumeurs et autres allusions à son sujet...

-Je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ca n'a pas d'importance de toutes façons...Je n'aurai même pas l'occasion de le revoir...

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer ?! Dès que tu sortiras d'ici, tu te barreras sans rien dire à personne et on ne te reverra plus jamais?!

-Quelque chose dans ce goût-là oui...

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré! Ils t'aident, te foutent dans cette pièce pour mon plus grand malheur et toi, une fois sorti, tu te barres sans dire merci!! Tu me dégoûtes vraiment!

-Alors pourquoi tu restes adossé à ce mur à côté de moi...?

Harry détourne son regard, énervé. Quoiqu'il dise, il aura toujours ce besoin d'être près du blond qui le retiendra à ses côtés. Il le repousse alors que, paradoxalement, il ne veut pas qu'il s'éloigne. Bref sa tête est sur le point d'exploser.

-Tu tiens vraiment que le dernier souvenir qu'on ait de nous deux soit une engueulade sur je ne sais quoi...? Demande le serpentard.

Harry soupire et s'ébouriffe les cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne le sont. Draco avait raison mais ça n'arrangeait pas le problème.

-Bon allez, trouve donc un autre jeu moldu au nom foireux!

-...Ok...

-Merlin Potter ! C'est toi qui te définis comme ayant un surplus d'énergie ?!

-J'ai compris ça vient !! On n'a pas joué à quoi...puissance quatre?

-Déjà fait...

-Abalone?

-Déjà fait...

-Qui est-ce?

-Déjà connu...

-Monopoly?

-Tu te souviens pas de comment je t'ai rétamé à ce jeu?

-Je cherche c'est bon!

-Eh bien trouve!

-...

-Q...quoi?

-Je ne vois plus qu'une solution...

-Potter je n'aime pas ça...

-Un morpion...

-Et voilà ! Encore un nom foireux!!!!

-Je t'en prie, si tu connais un jeu dis le!

-Ok ok va pour un morfle le pion...

-Envoie grille de morpion sur mur invisible en face de Malfoy et moi!

Une grille de morpion de quinze centimètres apparaît sur les deux côtés du mur invisible. Les deux colocataires se placent face à face.

-Alors la règle c'est d'aligner ses pions.

-Quoi c'est tout?!

-Tu m'as demandé un jeu, je t'en donne un!

-Pas un aussi chiant! Faut aligner trois pions et puis basta?!

-Tout à fait! Tu comprends vite!

-Tu comprendras vite ta douleur d'être battu à un jeu aussi simple...

Harry hausse les épaules et touche la case du milieu. Une croix rouge apparaît.

-A toi !

Le jeu les amuse quand même pendant trente minutes. Pendant ce temps, ils se provoquent, se lancent dans des joutes verbales interminables...

Bref, rien ne change par rapport aux autres jours passés ici. Cependant, au lieu d'être les plus éloignés possible, ils ne se sont jamais éloignés du mur de plus de deux mètres. Ils prennent même leurs déjeuners côte à côte. Les jeux auxquels ils jouent ensuite se font toujours contre le mur par le toucher.

Après avoir réfléchi mûrement, Harry se jette à l'eau. Il pense avoir pris la bonne décision et soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Avec un peu d'hésitation, il se lance..

-Bon tu le bouges ton pion!!

-Oui ça va ! Ne sois pas pressé de perdre!

Ils jouent aux dames depuis un moment. Harry, avec plus de conviction maintenant, déplace son pion rouge en appuyant sur celui-ci à l'aide de son index droit. Il le déplace en le faisant glisser sur une autre case du mur. Il sent qu'on le regarde et se tourne vers son adversaire.

Celui-ci le fixe d'une façon si intense que le coeur de Harry rate quelques battements avant d'accélérer son rythme démesurément. Comment fait-il pour paralyser quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant pensivement et d'une manière si...douce ?

-Qu...quoi...?

Ils continent de se fixer. L'émeraude se noie lentement mais sûrement dans le métal. Aussi doucement que son regard, Draco brise le silence:

-Tu sais...J'ai l'impression que ce mur est un miroir inversé...

-Qu...qu'est ce que tu veux dire...?

L'ex-ennemi déplace lentement son index droit et le pose sur le mur, au niveau des cheveux d'Harry.

-Tu es brun, je suis blond.

Il fait glisser son doigt vers ses yeux.

-Tes yeux sont comme des pierres précieuses, les miens sont un métal froid.

Son index dérive alors sur sa joue. Comme pour lui caresser.

-Ta peau est légèrement mate, la mienne est très pâle...

Quand il voit l'air pensif et légèrement triste du blond, Harry reprend l'usage de la parole:

-Où...tu veux en venir...?

Il a peur de le savoir. Mais sa curiosité le pousse plus que sa réticence. Draco a un petit sourire. Il place son doigt là où celui de Harry est resté sans bouger depuis le début de cette conversation.

-Il n'y a pas que physiquement Potter... Tu fonces, je réfléchis. Tu es chaleureux, je suis froid. Tu es entouré, je suis seul.

-Non...! Ne dit pas ça comme si ça ne pouvait pas changer!

Il serre son poing droit et se rapproche imperceptiblement du mur. Ses yeux reflètent sa panique. Il a peur de ce qui va se passer. Pourquoi lui dit-il tout ça?! Draco sourit et fait les mêmes gestes que Harry.

Ils ne voient pas que la lumière se modifie dans la pièce.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance pour que ça change.

-Il y en a!

-Je te l'ai dit Potter: l'un est le reflet de l'autre…Mais à l'inverse…Comme en face d'un miroir tu ne peux toucher ton opposé. Tu ne peux pas l'atteindre.

-Si tu es mon opposé tu aurais dû te comporter comme un parfait crétin ici !

-Disons que c'est l'exception à la règle...

-Ne cherche pas de justification là où il n'y en a pas!

-Il y en a une ici...Je voulais...

Harry n'entend pas la suite. Les lèvres du blond bougent mais aucun son n'en sort.

-Malfoy...?

Celui-ci le regarde, un peu surpris, puis sourit doucement. L'ex Gryffondor ne comprend pas et regarde autour de lui. Il s'aperçoit avec horreur que la pièce est devenue très sombre. Son coeur triple alors de rythme. Paniqué, il se retourne vers Malfoy qui continue à lui sourire. Il plaque ses mains tremblantes contre le mur alors que le noir envahit peu à peu la pièce.

-Non...Non! Malfoy non j't'en pris! Non!

Il a pour seule réponse un signe d'adieu venant de la main droite de son ex-ennemi. Il va partir. Il n'a pas le droit! Ca ne peut pas être la dernière fois !! C'est impossible! Ils ont besoin de lui. Il faut qu'il reste pour battre Voldemort! Il est nécessaire! Il lui est nécessaire!! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait besoin de lui à ce point?!!

-Non Malfoy! Draco s'il te plaît!

Des larmes commencent à couler alors que l'ombre les enveloppe complètement.

-Draco!!

_A suivre..._


	8. Agir

Note: Voilà la très attendu suite! La plupart d'entre vous vont peut-être (sans doutai ouai!) être déçu en tout cas je ne suis pas très très satisfaite de se chapitre dîtes moi votre avis et je trouverez une excuse XD Je me ratraperez dans les prochains promis!

Je suis aussi énormément contente du nombre de review que j'ai obtenue ça me fait super plaisirs! Je parle aussi pour les anonymes. J'aimerez vraiment répondre à tout le monde alors si vous pouvez laissez votre adresse et je me ferai une joie de vous répondre Sur ce Enjoy!!

Chapitre 8: Agir

Il ouvre lentement les yeux. Il sent ses membres un peu engourdis. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière. Pourquoi fait-il si sombre...? L'air est humide... Ses mains en sont moites. Il entend parfaitement le martèlement de la pluie sur la fenêtre. Il remarque qu'il est allongé dans un vieux lit aux draps d'un rouge terne. Où est-il...?

Une voix masculine se fait alors entendre. Il la reconnaît bien cette voix...Elle lui a manqué. Il avait tellement peur de ne plus l'entendre.

-Harry tu es réveillé...?

Elle est douce. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de l'être. Le dénommé sourit alors.

-Eh à t'entendre on dirait que je vais mourir...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, vieux ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps!

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Ron...

Harry se redresse lentement sur le lit et s'adosse au mur derrière lui.

-Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

-A peu près vingt-quatre heures.

-T'as une idée de ce qui a entraîné cet effet ?

-Ton corps a besoin de repos pour s'adapter à la quantité de magie que tu as assimilée.

Le brun le regarde éberlué. Le roux sourit, gêné.

-C'est Hermione qui me la dit...

Ils éclatent ensemble de rire.

Une tornade brune déboule dans la chambre, se précipite vers Harry et l'étreint avec force.

-Oh Harry tu nous a tellement manqué, si tu savais!

-Au point d'en mourir vu comment tu m'étouffes..

Elle se dégage rapidement, un peu honteuse. Tous les trois sourient.

-Désolée…Ca fait tellement de bien de te revoir !

Le Survivant lui sourit doucement mais son sourire est emprunt d'une tristesse qu'il cherche à dissimuler.

-Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir d'être revenu...

-Harry ?

Il sort de ses sombres pensées et secoue la tête.

-C'est rien. Racontez moi ce qui s'est passé!

Hermione s'assoit sur le bord du lit et commence à tout lui raconter, retrouvant son sérieux :

-On a trouvé la cachette de Voldemort. Elle est dans une forteresse nommée Cissbury Ring sur la colline Church Hill. Ca se situe près de Worthing dans le West Sussex. L'avantage, c'est la présence de plaines tout autour, la dernière bataille va donc sans doute se dérouler sans danger pour les civils.

-C'est bizarre non ? Il s'attend sûrement à notre venue...

-Je le pense aussi, acquiesce Hermione, il ne tient pas à être gêné lors de l'affrontement décisif.

-Comment avez vous eu toutes ces informations?

Ses deux amis se regardent, hésitants. Puis Ron prend la parole, très peu sûr de lui.

-En fait...un peu avant ton retour...Rogue nous a...

-Rogue?!!

La commode à la droite du lit se fracasse sur le mur d'en face. Les deux amis sursautent pendant que Harry continue de bouillonner de rage. Il croyait sa rancoeur estompée, grâce à _lui_ elle n'en est que plus renforcée.

-Harry calme toi ! s'exclama Hermione. Sinon c'est nous que tu vas projeter!

Il essaye de se calmer du mieux qu'il peut. Ses poings sont encore très serrés.

-Désolé...Mais enfin… Pourquoi Rogue?! C'est sûrement un piège!

-Ecoute moi s'il te plait! C'est vrai, il a tué Dumbledore..

-Et mes parents!!

La porte claque violemment.

-Harry! S'il ne l'avait pas fait, les autres mangemorts auraient pu l'emmener et lui faire je ne sais quelle torture ! Dumbledore préférerait de loin être tué par un de ses amis plutôt que par un de ses ennemis!

-C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi...

-Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, peut-être que plus tard, ça te semblera évident mais maintenant réfléchis : tu préférerais être tué par Voldemort ou par quelqu'un dont tu sais qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix que de te tuer?!

Il n'arrive pas comprendre ce que son amie veut lui dire. Sa tête commence à lui tourner.

-Je...Je n'arrive pas à voir clairement...

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu comprendras tout ça plus tard. Mais il faut que tu saches que des gens préféraient être tués par quelqu'un en qui ils ont totalement confiance. C'était le cas pour Dumbledore.

-...D'accord... j'essayerai de mettre ce léger détail de côté...

Il est décontenancé par les paroles de la jeune fille et il en perd emportement à l'encontre de son ancien professeur de potion. Il a sans doute compris quelque part ce qu'Hermione voulait lui dire.

-Enfin bref, reprit-elle, il nous a beaucoup aidé sur de nombreux plan et a également indiqué à Malfoy la localisation du quartier général...

-Quoi?!

Les fenêtres s'ouvrent brutalement. Le vent s'engouffre dans la pièce et la tempête qui est dehors rentre dans la pièce. Les trois gryffondors baissent la tête par réflexes pour éviter des projectiles quelconques.

Hermione lance un sort et les fenêtres se referment. Pendant qu'elle remet de l'ordre dans la pièce, tout le monde essaye de se remettre de ses émotions. Harry se tient la tête avec une main.

-Je suis désolé...Je crois que je recommence à être fatigué...

-Ce n'est rien Harry, rassura son amie, c'est de notre faute, on te surmène dès que tu te réveilles...

-On ?! Fait Ron interloqué. C'est toi qui dis des choses sans queue ni tête depuis tout à l'heure!

-Arrête Ron! Gronda la jeune fille, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Puis elle s'adresse à Harry. On va te laisser te reposer un peu et on te racontera la suite plus tard.

Il acquiesce et leur sourit.

-Merci beaucoup...pour tout...

Hermione lui sourit doucement en retour et se dirige vers la porte, suivie de son ami.

-Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu nous appelles!

Et ils disparaissent derrière la porte.

Le brun regarde cette dernière un long moment. Son attention est ensuite attirée par le bruit de la pluie battante. Il se lève et se rend compte qu'il est habillé avec les mêmes vêtements que le jour où il est entré dans « la pièce ». Il se voit sale dans la vitre. Le visage fatigué...Il décide de changer de vêtements. Pendant qu'il s'habille d'un pull noir et d'un jean marron délavé, il ne quitte pas la fenêtre du regard.

Il semble hypnotisé par les gouttes s'écrasant sur la vitre, le temps si sombre, l'air si froid...Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que tout cela ressemble à son humeur...? Il n'arrive pas à ôter ce sentiment de tristesse qui l'étreint. Il prend une chaise et s'installe devant la fenêtre. Accoudé au bord, il regarde à travers les vitres le monde pleurer. Il replonge alors dans ses pensées. Pourquoi est ce que tout est si obscur ? Il ne perçoit qu'un peu de lumière.

Et cette pluie qui ne s'arrête pas...Et ces nuages qui recouvrent entièrement le ciel...Et ce froid qui l'habite. Et cette personne qui continue d'être _là_... Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps comme ça.

Il a envie que tout s'arrête. Que tout sorte de sa tête. Si seulement il pouvait retourner à Poudlard. Ses envies, ses objectifs, tout était clair. Il n'écoutait que son instinct et n'avait que très peu de doutes. Que très peu de choix. Cela n'a pas changé... Il n'a rien pu faire et doit en subir les conséquences. Il devra probablement vivre avec ce vide pendant le reste de sa vie.

Le temps passe. Il fait nuit et la pluie ne s'arrête pas. Harry continue de regarder à travers la fenêtre. Le dos courbé, il a croisé ses bras et a posé son menton sur le dos de son poignet, les yeux obstinément fixés sur la vitre.

On ouvre la porte et après quelque secondes une personne entre et referme derrière elle.

-A ce qu'il paraît il va pleuvoir pendant une semaine ou deux...

C'est comme si la voix de Ron ne voulait pas briser le silence presque religieux qui régnait dans la chambre. Son ami ne se retourne pas vers lui, trop perdu dans ses réflexions. Le rouquin s'assoit sur le bord du lit, près du brun et pose ses bras sur ses jambes en courbant son dos. Il attend alors quelques minutes qu'Harry brise le silence.

-J'ai peur Ron...

Sa voix est faible et légèrement tremblante. On y entend aussi un peu de panique. Son interlocuteur lui demande d'une voix douce et peu sûre d'elle.

-Peur de quoi...?

-De tout et même de rien...Il y trop de choses que j'ai perdu...Je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre d'avantage...Je ne veux pas vous perdre...!

Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Non il ne doit pas craquer maintenant! S'il doute encore, tout sera finit...Mais il a l'impression que tout est déjà fini.

-Je suis ridicule, continue-t-il, je viens tout juste de sortir et je craque...

-C'est normal Harry. Tu n'es plus sous l'effet du sort qui te tranquillisait…Tu dois te réadapter aux doutes qui t'entouraient avant.

-Tu as sans doute raison...Mais tu sais...c'était si doux...Je ne sentais aucun souci, il y avait toujours cette chose qui me faisait sourire...Qui m'entourait chaleureusement...Et la lumière était éblouissante...tellement pure...

Il sanglote doucement. Il commence à vider ce qu'il a au fond de lui. Mais quelque chose y reste délibérément ancré. Le sentiment le plus lourd. Le sentiment lié à _lui_. Comment a-t-il pu le laisser seul?! Il lui a dit clairement non? Malgré tout, il est parti. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de lui de toutes façons ? Son attachement n'était pas réciproque. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques...Le douleur n'est pas non plus réciproque...

Le roux s'approche de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il lui pose une main maladroite mais réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Et maintenant...continue Harry. Il fait froid, j'ai envie de pleurer pendant des heures sans savoir pourquoi...il fait si sombre...j'ai vraiment peur pour ceux que je ne veux pas perdre...

Il a juré de le retrouver mais il n'en n'est plus si certain. S'il perd, tout le monde payera le prix de son impuissance. Mais pourquoi tout ce qui lui importe c'est _son_ malheur?! Alors qu'_il_ ne se soucie pas de lui... Il a vraiment peur de perdre une personne détestée pendant sept ans. Tout ça le rend malade. Il ne veut pas savoir clairement ce qu'il ressent. Pas encore...Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

-Harry...Ne t'inquiète pas…! Ca va passer...on est tous là...Je ne sais pas pour les autres problèmes mais...Il faut peut-être que tu laisses de côté la peur de perdre les personnes que tu aimes non? Je veux dire...Si tu y penses trop tu ne pourras pas les protéger correctement...Il faut essayer d'oublier cette peur non?

Le brun le regarde avec une étrange expression. L'obscurité de la salle ne permet pas à son ami d'identifier la lueur dans ses yeux. Harry sèche ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche et regarde son ami, un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Tu as raison Ron...Merci beaucoup.

Ce dernier lui rend alors son sourire, ne voyant pas trop ce que l'ex gryffondor avait compris. Puis il reprend son ton gêné.

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais...Je voulais te prévenir le plus tôt possible que...il faudra bientôt que tu t'entraînes pour contrôler ton nouveau niveau de magie. Dans moins d'une semaine, on a prévu d'aller à l'endroit où Voldemort se trouve...

Le brun acquiesce de la tête, le regard déterminé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron je commencerai à m'entraîner dés demain.

-D'accord...Je vais te laisser...Il faut que tu t'adaptes et...

-Oui je sais... merci beaucoup!

Ils se sourient et Ron quitt la chambre.

Peu après, Harry retrouve sa baguette magique. Il la contemple longuement, la mine résolue. Il l'a serre contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

-Je vais le faire...

_A suivre..._


	9. Souffrir

Note: Bonjours tout le monde! Voilà la suite des aventures trépidantes d'Harry Potter XD Harry est définitivement de retour dans le monde réel. Que va t'il lui arriver? La suite arrive à l'instant! Je ne me lasse toujours de remercier ceux qui me soutienne tout au long de ma première longue fiction! Ca me donne énormément de motivation pour inventer des aventures qui seront j'espert publié ici même Enjoy!!

Chapitre 9: Souffrir

-Alors c'est ici...

-Quelque part dans les environs, oui...

Sous la pluie battante, un groupe de personnes vêtues de noir apparaît devant des ruines. Avant, il y avait des remparts sur cette colline. Maintenant, il y a la demeure du plus grand mage noir de son temps.

Harry se tient devant l'assemblée venue l'aider pour son combat. Il regarde les environs, le visage impassible voir indifférent. Il est venu faire ce qu'on attend de lui, c'est tout.

**Flash Back**

-Harry c'est l'heure de...Ahhh!

-Hermione!!!

Il se précipita vers son amie et dévia le sort qui allait la frapper de plein fouet.

-Sortons vite d'ici!

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie et Harry ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Merlin Harry qu'est-ce que c'était?!

-Calme toi 'mione! Je m'entraînais juste...

-Tu t'entraînais juste?!! Mais j'ai failli me prendre je ne sais quel sort par je ne sais où !

-Désolé...J'ai fait quelques enchantements expressément dans ce but...

-Tu as arrangé tout seul ta chambre pour t'entraîner à affronter Voldemort?!

-Oui...Pourquoi...?

-Pour...Pour rien mais...je pensais que tu allais mettre un peu plus de temps pour maîtriser ta magie c'est tout...

-Ah bon ? C'est si dur que ça normalement?

-Non mais...Hier tu n'avais pas l'air de les contrôler alors que maintenant...

Il sourit, fier de lui.

-Eh bien…La nuit porte conseil !

-Oui...tu dois avoir raison...

**Fin du flash back**

Ils restent groupés, sur leur garde. Le vent, la pluie et les éclairs les empêchent d'être à l'affût de tous les bruits suspects. Ils comptent sur leur instinct. Toute la troupe s'arrête parce que « le survivant » a stoppé sa marche. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre pour tenter de trouver la trace magique de son prochain adversaire. Le temps ne le gène pas. Il a jeté un sort d'imperméabilité total sur lui avant de transplaner sur les lieux. Il trouve la lueur qu'il cherchait. Il sait qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il sourit, sûr de lui.

-Il est caché sous terre...Il ne voulait pas se mouiller le pauvre...

Il se dirige vers une partie qui n'a aucune particularité et met un genou à terre. En tâtonnant le sol mouillé, il actionne à l'aide d'un sort un mécanisme qui laisse apparaître une entrée peu rassurante. Mais il n'a aucun doute ni aucune peur.

-Allons-y...

**Flash Back**

-Ouah!! Comment t'arrive à faire ça?!! Chuchota Ron impressionné.

Il était venu boire de l'eau dans la cuisine, tard pendant la nuit et a vu son meilleur ami effectué un sort de lévitation sur la quasi totalité des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine, sous les divers ustensiles de cuisine. Les couteaux et hachoirs compris. Il se concentrait à maintenir le tout, à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

-Eh fais attention,vieux ,avec les couteaux!

Il répondit à son ami, toujours concentré sur les objets volants :

-T'inquiètes pas Ron... Ca me permet d'être justement encore plus concentré sur ce que je fais.

-Mais si tu lâches tu vas te blesser!

-Ce n'est pas grave, on me soignera après c'est tout! Tu veux quelque chose?

Le rouquin était surpris. Harry n'avait jamais pris de risques de cette manière. Il n'avait clairement pas besoin d'en faire autant pour entraîner sa magie à l'endurance. Le brun n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de se faire mal non plus...Que dirait Hermione?! Il avait l'impression que son séjour dans « la pièce » l'avait transformé d'une manière étrange...

**Fin du Flash back**

Les marches sombres mènent à une salle immense. Un mélange d'église sombre, de salle de bal pour fantômes et de salle du trône. Le sol, les murs et les piliers sont entièrement en pierre sombre. De grandes vitres sont perchées en haut de la pièce. Ils remplacent les vitraux qu'on a l'habitude de voir dans les églises. La lumière qui en vient est faible, grise par le temps. Les pas de la troupe résonnent en échos à travers la salle lugubre. Ils avancent et perçoivent enfin dans l'ombre, les adversaires tant attendus et tant redoutés. A leur tête, Voldemort s'avançant à pas tranquille vers l'ordre du phénix.

Il sourit de manière courtoise:

-Bienvenue chers invités...Je vous attendais...

-Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux Tom. Répondit Harry d'un ton indifférent. Nous sommes là pour une raison précise alors ne perdons pas de temps...

Des flammes illuminent soudainement toute la pièce. Elles sont placées au niveau des piliers, comme des torches. Les mangemorts se placent derrière leur chef à une distance respectable pour ne pas le gêner dans son duel. L'équipe venue accompagner Harry en fit de même derrière l'Elu. Ils ont reçu des règles précises: aucun ne doit intervenir.

Une bataille décisive à un contre un.

**Flash Back**

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant qu'on ne parte...

La veille du départ pour la dernière bataille, Harry avait parlé à ceux qui l'accompagneraient sur les lieux. Ron, Hermione, Lupin...tous le regardaient attentivement.

-Je veux que cette bataille ne se fasse qu'entre Voldemort et moi.

Ils restèrent silencieux avec une certaine appréhension, attendant qu'il continue.

-Cela veut dire...Qu'il n'y aura pas plus de mort que deux personnes: soit lui, soit moi, soit nous deux...

Personnes ne sut quoi dire. Il y aura de toutes façons un perdant dans tout cela, alors autant ne pas mourir inutilement. Harry continua sur le même timbre déterminé.

-Si jamais je meurs...Ne perdez pas espoir...Même sans prophétie, il y aura toujours un équilibre dans ce monde. Pour un mal, il y aura un bien et inversement. Alors ayez confiance en l'avenir...

**Fin du Flash back**

Les sorts pleuvent devant les yeux des amis de Harry. Ils avaient voulut empêcher l'ex gryffondor d'aller se battre seul. Ils ont été impuissants face à cette détermination, à cette confiance, à ce manque de crainte...

Il n'y a pas que son pouvoir magique qui a changé, ses yeux reflètent une lueur étrange, indescriptible. Ils semblent vides lorsqu'il sourit, lorsqu'il s'énerve, lorsqu'il ressent quoique ce soit...Ils n'ont plus cette lueur passionnée constamment présente avant.

Il esquive, attaque, se protège, provoque même un peu. Le combat est titanesque pour les spectateurs. Qui aurait cru qu'un adolescent d'à peine dix huit ans pourrait tenir tête au plus grand mage noir de son temps?

-Je vois que tu t'es beaucoup entraîné depuis la dernière fois.

Ils se regardent, se tournent autour, sur leurs gardes. Voldemort est confiant et sourit d'excitation. Harry est calme et il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il connaît précisément son taux de magie en lui et cela s'annonce plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

-Alors crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre Potter?

-Stupéfix!

Les sorts recommencent à voler. Au bout d'un moment, c'est Harry qui attaque le plus. Bien que son ennemi esquive et repousse facilement ses maléfices, il ne change pas de tactique. C'est bientôt la fin. C'est comme ça que ça commence.

Essoufflé, l'adolescent regarde son vis-à-vis, déterminé et prêt à parer les moindres gestes du mage noir. Il s'était évidemment attendu à ne pas avoir l'avantage. Seulement, le séjour dans la pièce ne lui aura pas été inutile.

Il tend sa baguette et la pointe sur son ennemi. Puis il commence une incantation. Tout devient noir autour d'eux. Voldemort sourit intéressé.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies assez de magie pour ça mon garçon...

Le brun sourit sur un air de défi.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Il ferme les yeux et prononce d'autres formules incompréhensibles. Des objets en lévitations apparaissent. Il y a des assiettes, des meubles, et autres mobiliers appartenant aux registres moldu et sorcier. Ils sortent par dizaine. Certains tournent autour de leur invocateur pendant que d'autres foncent sur son adversaire. Celui-ci ne peut pas riposter, trop occupé à dévier les objets l'attaquant.

-Tu t'épuises Potter! Crie-t-il surexcité comme jamais.

Il n'a pas tort. Il doit effectuer plusieurs sorts en même temps dont un lui demandant énormément de magie. Il sait qu'il ne tiendra pas le coup. Mais, avant cela, il doit le battre.

-Je sais ce que tu comptes faire Harry! Tu ne pourras pas me vaincre avec si peu de magie en toi!

Le survivant fronce les sourcils et commence à s'énerver. De plus en plus d'objets se précipitent sur son adversaire toujours souriant. Ils sont tous déviés, détruits ou évités.

-Je pensais que tu tenais plus à la vie ! Tu es donc prêt à te sacrifier pour me tuer?! C'est vraiment trop d'honneur !

Sa colère monte encore plus. Il ne sait pas exactement contre qui. Oui, il va se sacrifier. Il connaît le sortilège du « poids de l'âme ». Il ne réussira pas à arrêter Voldemort par d'autres moyens. Il va donc envoyer cette pourriture en enfer. C'est ce qu'on attend de lui. Il va s'envoyer lui-même en enfer par la même occasion. Parce que personne ne compte vraiment pour lui ici. Hermione, Ron...ils s'y feront tous un jour où l'autre. Ils savent que c'est pour la bonne cause.

Il a lui même l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu que cet objectif. Pour raison de vivre. Il n'aura eu que ça en tous cas.

Mais, pour l'instant, ses sorts perdent de leurs intensités. Arrivera-t-il jusqu'au bout de son objectif..?

-Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Je suis plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais! Je renverrai ton sort comme un miroir réfléchissant la lumière!

Soudainement, Harry stoppe tous mouvements. Tout se fige autour de lui. Le temps semble s'être arrêté uniquement pour lui. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine l'empêche de respirer pendant quelque seconde. Le sort ? Non, il ne l'a pas fini. Est-ce la fin alors...? Des flashes lui reviennent. _Quelqu'un_ lui revient.

_Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard?Tu devrais éviter les gens douteux._

_Tu vas me le payer!!Dégages de mon chemin!On a peur Potter?_

_Alors Saint Potter, on a triché?Cette fois-ci, tu vas perdre!_

_Tu fais vraiment trop de bruits..Tu vois Potter, tu agis comme si tu voulais attraper une étoile.Pseudo amitié?Tu sais...j'ai l'impression que ce mur est un miroir inversé._

Non...Pas maintenant...

Harry s'effondre à genoux. Il laisse tomber sa baguette et serre ses mains contre sa poitrine. Il a tellement mal. Tout lui revient, absolument tout. Et même encore plus. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit maintenant?! Il n'aura finalement rien accompli...! Tout est terminé...

Maintenant qu'il ne veut plus mourir. Maintenant qu'il veut tenir sa promesse avant de disparaître. Maintenant qu'il veut le revoir avant de ne plus être.

-Je savais que tu n'allais pas tenir Harry...Cette fois-ci, c'est un adieu pour de bon...

C'est fou comme les choses peuvent passer au ralenti quand on est sur le point de mourir. Il y a des choses qui n'arrivent qu'aux autres. C'est à ce moment que dans les films, les romans héroïques, la victime se fait secourir de justesse par quelqu'un. Un allié, un compagnon, un être cher...

Mais Harry à lui même créé l'espace qui est autour d'eux, pour ne pas être dérangé dans ses actions. Il n'y aura personne. Il mourra seul.

_-Avada Kedavra_!

Le sort le projette loin derrière lui. Il sent sa poitrine se contracter au maximum. Pourquoi a-t-il mal? Ca devrait être sans douleur non? Voldemort a dû trafiquer le sort pour qu'il souffre avant de mourir. Il recommence à respirer difficilement, ses membres le torturent. Allongé sur le dos, ses yeux grands ouverts lorsqu'il voit quelque chose flotter au dessus de lui. Une sorte de liquide argent transparent qui l'entoure complètement. Il voit à travers celui-ci qu'il est revenu dans le monde réel. Une voix féminine crie son nom.

Il ferme les yeux.

_A suivre..._

Alors ça vous a plus? N'hésitez pas à donnez votre point de vue que j'attend toujours avec une très grande impatiente! La suite arrive très bientôt!!


	10. Ouvrir

**Note: **Voilà le tant attendue (un peu moins peut-être maintenant) dixième volet de la saga! Les examens ont fait retarder tout le procéssus mais rassurez vous, le prochain chapitre arrive dans deux ou trois jours! Je tiens aussi à signalez qu'elle est bientôt finis donc j'aurais mon speech de fin également bientôt XD Merci encore à ceux qui continue à me suivre et j'espert que vous aimerez ce chapitre 10! Remerciez également Vetalas qui se donne énooormément de mal à corriger mes fautes immondes et sans qui vous ne serez pas en train de me lire! ENJOY!!!

Chapitre 10: Ouvrir

Il ouvre doucement les yeux et les referme rapidement. D'où vient cette lumière?! Il veut s'e n protéger de la main droite mais il n'arrive pas à la bouger. Il ressent alors sa fatigue et sa faiblesse. Harry est allongé sur un lit aux couvertures blanches. Une silhouette apparaît dans son champ de vision. Une tête étrangement blonde lui sourit et lui dit d'une voix douce et apaisante:

-Je suis désolé...Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois avant de m'en aller...

Il le distingue à peine mais reconnaîtrait ses traits entre mille. Il sourit faiblement.

-Je rêve c'est ça...?

Il pense qu'il ne peut qu'imaginer cette scène. Ou bien est-il mort et on lui accorde un doux paradis.

-Tu ne cauchemardes pas plutôt..?

-Comment pourrais-je cauchemarder alors que tu es près de moi...

-Je crois que tu me confonds avec une autre personne Harry...

La voix du blond se fait triste.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'après six ans de guerre et une semaine de colocation je pourrais te confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre Draco...?

Un sourire franc illumine le visage de son interlocuteur.

-On a dépassé le stade de la trêve n'est-ce pas...

-J'en ai peur...

Harry reste un moment pensif puis se rend compte que des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

-Eh un problème...?

Une main fine vient recueillir les larmes qui tombent de plus belle. Cette main le touche avec tellement de tendresse. Tellement de douceur qu'il ne veut pas perdre ce contact. Il pleure un peu afin que son ex-ennemi caresse encore sa joue comme il le fait à cet instant. Qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Sa main droite peut enfin bouger et il prend la main qui effleure sa joue. Celle-ci se crispe quelques secondes puis se détend sous la chaleur de l'autre.

Harry se met à sangloter:

-Je suis désolé...

-Désolé pour quoi?

Il ne l'a jamais connu ainsi. Il est si heureux et si triste. Et c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il l'entend.

-Je t'ai oublié...

-Que veux-tu dire par là...?

-Je...Je t'ai effacé momentanément de ma mémoire...

Il y a un long silence mais, bizarrement, il n'est pas tendu. Draco attend juste que le brun poursuive, sans le presser. Sa main caresse toujours la joue du petit lion aussi doucement.

-Je me suis...jeté un sort d'emprisonnement de mémoire...J'ai mis tout ce que je ressentais pour toi dans un mot...

Il sourit tristement.

-J'ai pris le mot miroir...Si je l'entendais, tout me reviendrait...Je n'aurais jamais cru que Voldemort le dirait...

Après un court silence ponctué par les sanglots de Harry, son interlocuteur demanda avec un ton un peu douloureux:

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?

C'est arrivé. Le moment où il doit affronter ses propres sentiments. Ce qu'il n'a jamais avoué…Même à lui-même. Mais il doit lui dire. Même si c'est un rêve, une illusion sortie de son imagination ou une confession qu'il doit professer avant d'aller dans l'autre monde, il faut qu'il se libère de cette tension.

-Je...Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi...Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles…Mais tu es quand même parti. Tu es parti avant que je ne me sois rendu compte de la place que tu occupais dans ma vie. Je voulais te retrouver mais sans savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai su qu'après... que c'était parce que tu avais toujours été là, depuis le début. Le premier élève de Poudlard que j'ai rencontré...Le premier ennemi...Le premier rival...Le premier à qui je pense...n'importe quand...

Il attend un moment, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, ses sentiments, son être.

-Et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma tâche! J'avais un lourd regret en moi depuis que tu étais parti…Je regrettais de ne pas avoir su te retenir tu comprends..?! Mais il fallait que je tue Voldemort. Je ne pouvais pas faire encore plus d'erreurs. Alors j'ai dû effacé cette culpabilité...J'ai dû t'effacer...Si tu savais à quel point je me suis senti vide après... J'étais prêt à mourir sans avoir rien fait de ma vie. Je pensais être un objet jetable...

Draco reste silencieux à côté du brun, séchant ses larmes. Un énorme poids s'est ôté des épaules d'Harry. Il se sent plus léger mais, pourtant, une tristesse subsiste.

-Et maintenant...Que penses-tu être?

Harry sourit à la question.

-Je n'en sais rien. Soit je suis mort, sois je suis dans un hôpital en train de rêver.

-Non tu n'es pas mort...Et je suis content de t'avoir été utile...

Harry le regarde, surpris.

-C'est toi qui m'a sauvé...?!

Il a pour réponse un sourire triste.

-Je suis désolé...Je n'ai pas participé à la bataille...Je n'aurais été d'aucun secours...

-Mais...Qu'est ce que tu racontes...?

Il sent une vague de fatigue l'envahir. Il s'est épuisé en pleurant alors qu'il se sentait déjà faible auparavant.

-Tu le sauras sûrement plus tard...

Sa voix devint lointaine. Les paupières du brun se firent lourdes. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il le voyait mais il sourit quand même:

-C'était un très beau rêve en tous cas...

-Qui te dis que c'est un rêve?

-Ta main gauche dans la mienne depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux...

Il ne l'a pas mentionné au départ, de peur que Draco ne la retire. C'est ce qu'il essaye de faire d'ailleurs mais l'ex-gryffondor la retient. Il veut encore tenir cette main si douce, il veut la tenir le plus longtemps possible. Cela lui semble tellement réel.

-Je n'aime pas les fleurs alors j'ai apporté pour des plumes...

Harry réfléchit au sens de cette phrase qu'il a du mal à saisir. Avant qu'il ne la comprenne, il sent de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il ferme les yeux, instinctivement. De quelle façon son cerveau a-t-il réussi à rendre les sensations d'une telle intensité ? Cela semble tellement vrai…

C'est un contact léger, rempli de tendresse. Un peu timide mais tellement doux. Harry tente de graver dans sa mémoire tous les sentiments passant par ce baiser. Ce dernier s'arrête beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Combien de temps a-t-il duré? Une microseconde ou une éternité?

-C'est un très beau rêve...

Le lion des Gryffondor s'endort, le sourire aux lèvres, le visage d'un ange dans son esprit.

Une brise le réveille. Il bat des paupières et retrouve le plafond blanc.

-Il se réveille!

Il voit apparaître, au-dessus de lui, Ron, le regard inquiet.

-Harry! Est-ce que ça va?

Il se relève brusquement, faisant sursauté son ami.

-Draco! Où est Draco?!

-Calme toi Harry!

Il tourne la tête et se rend compte de la présence d'Hermione.

Il demande nerveusement :

-Il...Il était là non? Est-ce qu'il est passé?

-Malfoy? Non je ne crois pas, nous sommes arrivés ce matin...

-Ah... D'accord.

Le brun baisse la tête quelque peu triste et déçu. Un rêve...Juste un rêve. Mais il se reprend vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! Voldemort ! Que lui est-il arrivé?

Son amie lui sourit, heureuse.

-Tu l'as vaincu Harry! Tu avais disparu avec lui et quand tu es réapparu, une sorte de bouclier argenté te protégeait et en face, Voldemort était mort!

Elle lui sauta au cou.

-Je suis si contente !!! Tu es vivant! J'ai eu tellement peur!

Harry tapota maladroitement le dos de son amie.

-Désolé de vous avoir causé du souci...Hermione...J'ai quelque chose à te demander...

Il se détacha de la brune et la regarda d'un air sérieux.

-Comment se fait-il qu'un bouclier soit apparu sans que je ne le demande et qu'en plus, il puisse renvoyer l'avada kedavra? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un rapport avec Malfoy, ce n'est pas la peine de me le cacher.

Il y a un lourd silence. Hermione semble peser le pour et le contre et Ron baisse la tête, nerveux.

-Oh Harry...Je ne sais pas si...Il nous a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire...!

-Qui ? Draco ?

-Oui...Il...Il ne voulait pas que tu te sentes redevable ou quoique ce soit d'autre...

-Expliquez-moi! Soyez plus clair!

Elle tortille ses mains, très stressée, puis soupire et s'avoue vaincue:

-D'accord on va t'expliquer...Mais promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises après!

-...D'accord..

Il fronce les sourcils. Etait-ce si grave ce que l'ex serpentard avait fait ?

Son amie ferme les yeux quelques secondes puis les ouvre à nouveau, posant sur lui un regard empli de sérieux.

-Voilà, « la pièce », comme tu l'appelles, a un autre nom. Les gens la connaissant la nomment communément « métaphora ».

-Je ne vois pas le..

-Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout. C'est là que tout a commencé ! Attends un peu!

-...Désolé...

-C'est rien...Donc, métaphora veut dire « transfert » en grec. On a choisi ce nom parce qu'elle transfert de la magie dans ton corps. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. La magie ne peut pas se former à partir de rien, il lui faut une source. Et cette source, ce sont les êtres vivants qui la possèdent. Plantes, animaux, humains...Ce sont eux qui fabriquent cette magie. Le portoloin que tu as pris pour aller dans la pièce était fait de magie pure à l'état solide. Les objets que tu faisais apparaître provenaient de cette magie mais cette magie n'était pas très intense : si tu l'avais absorbée, tu n'aurais obtenu qu'un très mince niveau de magie en plus. Le but de métaphora est donc bien de transférer la magie dans un corps, mais…à partir d'un autre.

-J'ai peur de comprendre...

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de plus en plus. Il n'a pas envie d'entendre la suite, il n'y plus envie de savoir. Hermione lui lance un regard peiné.

-La magie a des similitudes avec le sang. Dans ce cas-ci, le transfert de magie peut être comparé à une prise de sang. On prélève la magie d'un donneur pour que celui qui en a besoin la reçoive.

-Tu veux dire qu'il...Il m'a donné sa magie?! Mais pourquoi?!

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Est-il vraiment possible que la magie de Draco qui lui était si précieuse, puisse couler dans ses veines à lui à présent ?!

-Tu ne sais pas encore tout Harry...intervient Ron. En fait, on n'avait pas prévu que Malfoy soit le donneur. Lorsqu'on réfléchissait à la magie qui te serait la plus bénéfique et surtout la plus utile, on a été alerté d'une transplanation près du quartier général de l'ordre. Les membres qui s'étaient rendus sur les lieux nous ont rapporté Malfoy. Il était très mal en point et, dans, ses mains, il tenait Naguini. Il avait tué ce maudit serpent ! Mais, comme on ne pouvait pas le transporter au sein du quartier général, on l'a planqué près de la ville. Là, il nous a expliqué qu'il avait fui le camp de Voldemort avec l'aide de Rogue. Il avait tué Naguini pour nous prouver qu'il n'était pas un espion. Par contre, il ne savait pas que c'était un horcruxe. Mais nous n'avons été sûrs qu'il ne mentait pas que lorsqu'il a demandé où tu étais. On lui a ensuite raconté vaguement l'histoire de la pièce mais apparemment il connaissait déjà son fonctionnement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'est proposé pour être le « donneur ». Il a dit ne plus vouloir de la magie qui lui aurait trop pourri la vie ces derniers temps.

Harry resta interdit quelques instants. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le blond lui avait dit lui avoir été utile ! Mais était-ce la magie qui lui avait fait rêver cet instant de bonheur ou est-ce que Draco était vraiment venu le voir? Si seulement...

-C'est donc pour ça qu'il était tout le temps épuisé... Je puisais sa magie sans m'en rendre compte...

Un énorme remord le prend. Il ressent un grand malaise dans sa poitrine et ses membres commencent à trembler.

-Il...Il va récupérer sa magie hein...? Il lui faut juste un peu de temps et il retrouvera la quantité qu'il a perdue c'est ça...?

-Harry...répond tristement Hermione. La pièce a ses contraintes...Les personnes à l'intérieur ne peuvent en ressortir que si le donneur a donné toute sa magie...Depuis votre sortie...Draco est comme un...Un cracmol...

Harry reste figé pendant un long moment. Ses mains se crispent et se serrent. Il retire brusquement sa couverture et s'apprête à descendre de son lit. Ses amis l'en retiennent de justesse.

-Harry non! Tu as encore besoin de repos!

-Laissez moi ! Je dois retrouver cet enfoiré!

Il se débat mais finit par abandonné : il est tellement fatigué… Le Serpentard n'avait pas le droit de lui donner sa magie! Il n'en veut pas ! Il n'en a jamais voulu ! Comment a-t-il pu faire ça?! Il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer au monde magique pour que lui puisse survivre ! L'ex-gryffondor est à présent déterminé à retrouver le blond quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'est-ce que Draco peut bien faire maintenant ?! Il est seul, comme le brun avant ses onze ans! Il a besoin de quelqu'un. Lui, en tous cas, il a besoin de l'ex-serpentard!

Mais il est encore trop fatigué pour lutter contre Hermione et Ron. Il est désespéré…Mais il n'abandonnera pas le blond à son sort ! Il serre les dents. Il essaye de retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler. En se laissant tomber sur son lit, il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre à sa gauche, évitant en même temps le regard de ses compagnons. Il voit sur une table bleu ciel des plumes. Des plumes blanches fines et recourbées. Elles ont l'air si légères...Si fragiles...Il doit y en avoir cinq ou six. Il sait exactement d'où elles viennent.

Il va le retrouver quoiqu'il arrive.

_A suivre..._


	11. Découvrir

**Note: **Et voici la conclusion de la fiction La pièce J'ai été immensément heureuse de vous avoir fait partager mon aventure! Je vous retrouve en bas pour plus de commentaires. Enjoy!!

Chapitre 11: Découvrir 

Comment fait-il pour passer inaperçu aussi longtemps ? Voilà un mois qu'il le cherche. Il n'a laissé aucune trace derrière lui. Sa maison est abandonnée, ses elfes de maisons sont abandonnés…Bref en ce moment, Malfoy ne doit pas avoir grand chose dans sa valise, s'il en a une.

Dés de sa sortie de l'hôpital, Harry a entamé des recherches sans aucun point de départ. Il s'est tout d'abord rendu au ministère de la magie, sans succès. Puis il est parti voir toutes les résidences Malfoy situées dans aux quatre coins du monde, sans succès. Il n'est pas rentré à Poudlard et ne s'occupe donc nullement de sa future vie professionnelle. D'ailleurs, il ne veut plus devenir Aurore. Il se laisserait bien tenter par la médicomagie. Mais, pour l'heure, il a un blond à retrouver.

Après avoir inspecté une des nombreuses maisons Malfoy qui se trouvent en France, Harry décide de faire une pause dans la ville où ce manoir est situé. On la nomme « le petit Paris ». Peut-être a-t-elle le romantisme de la capitale? En tout cas, elle possède de nombreux parcs tous plus agréables les uns que les autres pour s'y reposer.

C'est dans l'un d'eux qu'il décide de faire un tour. La question est : dans lequel? Il ne sait absolument rien de la ville et aimerait vraiment aller dans le plus beau. C'est quoi cette envie maladive d'ailleurs? Fichue nouvelle magie perfectionniste. Il regarde le plan de la ville et cherche tous les espaces verts. Ils sont éparpillés dans toute la ville, plus ou moins à proximité de lui. Bizarrement l'un d'eux attire plus son attention que les autres. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est celui qui est le plus près de lui. En même temps, il y a autre chose. Pourtant, sur la carte, ce n'est qu'un espace colorié en vert comme les autres. Il a une impression de déjà-vu. Comme s'il s'était déjà tenu là et qu'il avait déjà cherché un parc de cette manière. Etrange…Quelque chose en lui l'incite à se rendre dans ce parc précisément. Il est comme attiré...

Il fait un temps superbe. Le soleil n'est pas trop fort et la brise légère. Un point d'eau similaire à une rivière coupe en deux l'espace vert choisie par une providence quelconque. L'ex gryffondor décide de le longer. Il remarque que les oiseaux ne manquent pas : il y a des moineaux, des pigeons et même des canards nageants dans la petite rivière. Les arbres sont également omniprésents, heureusement pour un parc! Ils sont immenses et font de l'ombre aux personnes assises sous eux : ceux qui sont en famille, entre amis ou en couples...Harry a un sourire triste à cette pensée. Il a l'impression de n'avoir rien de tout cela en ce moment.

-Ne bouges surtout pas.

Il se fige à cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille bien qu'elle n'ait pas son ton habituel. Son coeur bat dangereusement vite et une litanie résonne dans sa tête: c'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui! Après un mois de recherches, il le retrouvait dans ce parc parmi tant d'autres dans le monde.

Sa voix douce et apaisante venait de derrière l'arbre immense au bord de la rivière en face de lui. Il sait qu'il ne s'adresse pas à lui. Pourquoi parle-t-il d'une manière si...

-Tu es super tu le savais...?

Le coeur du brun se sert. Il le cherche pendant des semaines et lui vit un amour que lui-même croyait impossible!

-Non ne viens pas si près je ne pourrais plus te dessiner! rigole le blond.

Parce qu'en plus, il se moque de lui ! Pourquoi lui souffre-t-il et pas cette saleté de fouine?! Ce doit être le type dont ils parlaient dans la pièce... Harry se rappelle de ce que Draco a réellement fait à l'intérieur de cette pièce et sert les poings. Il est furieux et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il s'en fiche! Ce blondinet se fend la gueule pendant que lui souffre de ne plus le voir! Il s'approche furieux de l'endroit d'où provient la voix.

Il le savait, c'est bien lui. Draco est accroupi au bord du lac, dos à Harry. Il porte un T-shirt noir et un jean avec une chaîne, il se retourne lorsqu'il sent des ondes négatives lui piquer le dos et écarquille les yeux.

-Harry...?

-Content de te voir _Malfoy_...

Le brun a bien accentué le nom de son « ex-ennemi ». Sa voix est sifflante et emplie de rancoeur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il regarde qui est le salopard à coté de lui…Il voit alors un magnifique cygne s'éloigner de là où Draco regardait auparavant. Un bloc de dessin et une trousse y sont posés. Il perd immédiatement toute contenance. Mais quel imbécile! Il regarde alors le blond qui le toise. Son expression change complètement par rapport à celle d'avant. Ses yeux sont froids et il est visiblement en colère.

-Qu'y a-t-il _Potter_? Tu viens encore périmer ma vie?

Harry détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Son propre nom lui a serré le coeur de manière plus que douloureuse. Il ne sait pas s'il faut qu'il s'excuse ou qu'il continue à répliquer. Il se mordille les lèvres pendant que l'ex serpentard continue sur son ton glacial.

-Au moins, avec toi, tout a le mérite d'être clair...

Il prend ses affaires, les met dans un sac à dos et s'apprête à partir.

-Non attends!

La voix du brun est dépourvue d'assurance. Draco se retourne vers lui furieux.

-Attendre quoi?! Tu veux que je t'écoute me balancer tes sarcasmes?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de disparaître de ma vie!

Il s'éloigne, furieux, laissant en plan l'ex gryffondor. Celui-ci se dit qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas dû réagir comme ça. Apparemment, ses pertes de moyens face au blond n'ont pas changées. Il sait à présent où il se trouve mais une petite voix lui dit que Draco a tendance à disparaître avant qu'on puisse dire Merlin. Un énorme doute le prend. Ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital n'était finalement qu'un rêve? Quelque chose né de son imagination détraquée. Sinon, le blond n'aurait pas réagit aussi violemment n'est-ce pas?

Il se masse les tempes, confus et tourne la tête vers le point d'eau. Le cygne est en train d'entrer dans l'eau et sur la berge, des plumes blanches et fines sont laissées. Harry ouvre grand les yeux. Ces plumes... Il se précipite dans la direction que Draco a prise, il veut en être sûr.

Il l'aperçoit de l'autre côté de la route longeant le parc. Une fois sorti, il crie de toutes ses forces.

-Draco!!

Le blond s'arrête et après quelques secondes qui semblent être une éternité, lui jette un mince coup d'oeil. L'instant d'après, il court loin de son ex-ennemi. Mais c'est trop tard, Harry l'a regardé dans les yeux et les a vues…Les larmes de Draco…Celles qui venaient juste d'apparaître. Pourquoi?!

Sans plus attendre, il part à sa poursuite. Malheureusement, ils sont dans une partie de la ville où il n'y a que des impasses, des rues qui se croisent et autres inconvénients dans ce style : un vrai labyrinthe! Harry prend des chemins hasardeux, cette saleté de fouine l'a semé! Il ne sait absolument pas par où aller et s'arrête, essoufflé. Les mains sur ses genoux pliés, il reprend son souffle doucement et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le trouver facilement! Il se remémore les différentes façons qu'il a apprises pour retrouver une personne et une idée lui vint.

Il fouille dans sa poche et trouve un bout de papier qu'il transforme en pendule. L'objet est en métal et sa forme est une goutte attachée à une fine chaîne. L'ex gryffondor n'a jamais utilisé ce procédé car il est trop imprécis et lui a fait faire, les fois où il a essayé, des kilomètres avant d'imaginer que l'objet puisse ne pas marcher. Mais cette fois-ci, il sait que le blond est dans un périmètre convenable, le pendule lui indiquera sa position. Il se croirait presque dans certains films américains.

Il ferme les yeux et concentre sa magie sur le métal. La pointe commence alors à vibrer puis c'est l'ensemble qui oscille de manière régulière. Harry rouvre les yeux et voit que les balancements se font plus lent vers la gauche. Il se précipite dans cette direction le bras qui tient le pendule toujours tendu. Il s'arrête et regarde l'objet qui lui indique un autre chemin où il se rue. En répétant ce manège, il se trouve, cinq minutes plus tard, devant la porte d'une maison. L'immeuble est collé à d'autre et passe inaperçu. Harry décide de reprendre son souffle. Il n'y a pas d'erreur, Draco est à l'intérieur. Il s'est finalement posé dans cette ville. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un l'accueille ? Il regarde l'entrée et cherche le nom de la personne habitant ici. Il trouve sur la sonnette le nom Malcom. C'est qui celui-là ?! Non, ça ne peut pas être celui pour qui Draco s'inquiétait dans « la pièce »?!

Piqué au vif, il se met à tambouriner la porte.

-Malfoy ! Ouvre moi, je sais que tu es là!!

Ce n'était pas la manière dont il avait prévu de l'aborder mais de toutes façons, il n'avait jamais pu réagir correctement face au blond. Il entend d'ailleurs sa voix derrière la porte : elle semble loin de lui.

-Dégage Potter! Si je suis parti, c'est pour ne pas être emmerdé!!

-Et tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait à moi que tu partes?!

Oui, il n'a jamais pu réagir correctement face au blond. Mais puisqu'il était lancé, autant continuer.

-Tu crois que j'ai oublié ce qui s'est passé dans la pièce?! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait?!

-Je ne veux pas de ta putain de pitié Potter!

-Je ne veux pas de cette putain de porte qui m'empêche de te parler en face!

Aucune réponse. Harry n'ose pas défoncer la porte ou l'ouvrir par magie. Car de un, le blond risque de très mal le prendre et se mettrait à l'étrangler de toutes ses forces, et de deux, le brun ne se sent pas encore très très près pour être en face de lui. Il remarque que ses pensées sont contradictoires mais il s'en fiche pour l'instant. Il veut que ce soit Malfoy qui lui ouvre la porte!

-Je te préviens je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert! Je te ferai chier jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive!

-Dégage Potter! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous tous!

-Mais pourquoi?! Il n'y a donc personne que tu veuilles revoir parmi tous ceux qui ont fait partie de ta vie?! Pas la moindre personne...?

Il se sent découragé et ne sait plus trop pourquoi il voulait le revoir. Il avait espéré que la haine aurait disparue mais là il n'est sûr de rien. Baissant la tête, il s'assoit sur le pas de la porte et s'adosse à elle.

-Je ne veux plus avoir aucun lien avec cette magie de merde tu entends...!! C'est à cause de ça qu'ils sont morts...!

La voix était tremblante, hésitante. Mais elle était proche de lui c'était sûr. Elle est juste derrière le survivant, juste de l'autre côté , juste à son niveau...Il devine que Draco s'est lui aussi placé contre la porte.

-J'ai échoué dans ma mission...Je devais le tuer! Je devais le tuer pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne à mes parents ! J'ai lamentablement échoué et il me l'a fait payer...

Sa voix se fait de plus en plus rageuse. C'est comme s'il déversait sa colère enfouie depuis des mois au fond de lui.

-Il a tué mon père à Azkaban! Il a tué ma mère devant moi! A cause de moi...! A cause de cette magie...

Un silence s'installe durant lequel Harry ne veut pas dire quoique ce soit, de peur que la haine qu'éprouve Draco ne retourne contre lui.

-Je me dégoûtais...Je me dégoûte encore...Je voulais partir loin de tout ça...Je voulais qu'on ne me demande plus rien. Alors il m'a aidé...

On sent dans sa voix un léger tremblement.

-Rogue...Il m'a dit comment je pouvais m'en sortir...Il m'a parlé de l'ordre...de son rôle d'espion...Il m'a aidé à tuer Naguini et à m'enfuir l'instant d'après...Et il m'a ordonné de lui jeter un sortilège impardonnable...

Il parle alors précipitamment comme s'il revivait la scène et qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite.

-Les mangemorts étaient derrière nous. Ils ne fallaient pas qu'ils sachent qu'il était complice! Il m'a dit de courir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il m'a dit qu'une fois plus loin, je devrais lui lancer un Doloris! J'ai couru sans me retourner, je ne voulais pas me retourner, je ne voulais pas lui lancer de sorts ! Mais il m'a forcé à le faire, il a crié mon nom, il a jeté un sort qui m'a frôlé. Je me suis retourné par putain de réflexe !

Harry serre les dents et les poings. Il veut que Draco arrête de se torturer avec ça. Il veut qu'il continue de parler pour que lui puisse comprendre et qu'il sache enfin son histoire. Ca le dégoûtait presque de lui même. Une souffrance pour une...curiosité.

-Ses yeux...Ils étaient pressants, ils me suppliaient presque de lui jeter un sort! Il n'avait pas le droit de me demander ça! Ses yeux n'avaient pas le droit d'être implorants ! Alors j'ai fait ce qu'il attendait de moi...Je me suis encore fait manipulé et je lui ai jeté son putain de sort! Je l'ai vu souffrir...Je l'ai vu et j'ai fuis...

Un silence suivi l'histoire. Plusieurs émotions passent dans Harry. De la haine contre Voldemort, de la peine pour les parents de Draco, une pointe de reconnaissance pour Rogue et une énorme tristesse pour le blond qui a vécu tout ça.

Il se retient de comme il peut de défoncer la porte, d'aller l'enlacer, de lui dire que tout va bien maintenant et qu'il sera toujours là pour lui. Il trouve cela trop déplacé dans la situation actuelle. Beaucoup trop. Il lui fait revivre des périodes que Draco préférait oublier. Il le fait souffrir...Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir. Mais il voudrait juste le revoir...

-Draco...Je t'en prie, ouvre cette porte..

-Quoi tu ne sautes pas de joie?! Ta curiosité n'est peut-être pas satisfaite! Tu veux savoir de quelle façon ma mère est morte?!!

-Ne dis pas de conneries !

-Alors dégage de là et tu n'en entendras plus!

-Si tu crois que je vais écouter les exigences de ta seigneurie... !

-T'es fatiguant Potter!

-Merci toi aussi! Et puis d'ailleurs, ce « Malcom » doit te trouver bien chiant à gueuler ainsi dans sa piaule!

-Crétin, c'est moi Malcom!

-Quoi?!

- Mais oui, si je veux changer d'identité autant changer de nom ainsi on ne me retrouvera jamais! Malcom c'est si…commun!

Il se fiche complètement des quelques passants le regardant avec curiosité, lui qui est en train de gueuler à travers la porte. Il se fiche s'il doit rester assis sur le pas de la porte pendant toute la fin de journée, pendant le début de la soirée puis pendant toute la soirée et même toute la nuit s'il le faut ! Ils sont restés à s'engueuler sur tout et sur rien. Bien sûr, il y a eu des moments de silence un rien boudeurs. L'ambiance en devient presque bonne enfant. Il y a un même un air de nostalgie dans l'air. Malgré le sol dur et froid et la porte inconfortable, Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir bien. Il l'a retrouvé...

Il ouvre les yeux puis, tout de suite, sent une douleur aiguë dans son dos. Il s'est endormi sur le pas de cette satanée porte et s'y retrouve aux premières lueurs du soleil. Heureusement, il avait fait apparaître une couverture avant de s'endormir. Il pense aux nombreuses personnes qui l'ont sans doutes pris pour un clochard. Avant de pousser une plainte contre ces foutues pierres froides, il entend quelqu'un gémir de l'autre côté de la porte.

-M...Maloy?!

-T'es pas encore parti toi...?!

-Tu crois que j'abandonne aussi facilement?!

Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Apparemment, Draco avait, lui aussi, passé la nuit adossé à la porte. Il sourit tristement.

-Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose...

-De quoi tu parles...?

-D'un certain endroit où nous avons passé pas mal de temps...ensemble...

Il y a un silence qu'Harry n'arrive pas à qualifier. Est-il pesant, nostalgique, triste? Draco prend soudainement la parole.

_-_Quand on m'a dit que tu étais dans « la pièce » et que ta bande de copains n'avait pas choisi de donneur, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je voulais qu'en échange de mes pouvoirs, je sois complètement rayé du monde magique. Ils m'ont promis qui me feraient passer pour mort…Je suis entré.

Sa voix est posée, voir calme. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le blond lui racontait ça, mais il ne l'empêcherait de continuer pour rien au monde.

-J'étais continuellement fatigué parce que ma magie s'en allait et que je devais m'habituer au manque. Au début, je ne voulais pas te la donner mais paradoxalement je voulais en finir vite avec tout ça alors il fallait qu'il n'y ait plus aucune magie en moi. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu te détester jusqu'à la fin?!

Sa voix commence à se remplir de colère. Il a l'air de s'en vouloir. Harry baisse la tête, ignorant pourquoi…Il se sent honteux.

-Je n'ai pas pu te haïr comme je le voulais, comme je l'aurais souhaité...Je me suis laissé aller en me disant que c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais alors, ce qui se passé n'avait aucune importance. Il a fallu que ça aille au-delà d'une trêve! Bien au-delà...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux...

La phrase de Harry meurt dans son ton hésitant. Sa tête contemplant le sol, son coeur bat à cent à l'heure, attendant une réponse. Il sent Draco se renfrogné.

_-_J'ai commencé à ressentir des choses bizarres…Je n'aimais pas ressentir ça..! A chaque fois je me sentais faible de cette...dépendance... Ce besoin que je n'acceptais pas...Je ne sais même pas si je l'accepte maintenant...Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais triste quand tu m'as dit certaines choses ou heureux quand tu m'en a dit d'autre. J'ai dit des trucs d'une débilité totale et pourtant ça m'a fait du bien de les dire.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux repliés. Il essaye de ne pas trop trembler et de ralentir les battements de son coeur qui commencent à lui faire mal. Il attend surtout la suite.

-Quand je t'ai entendu crier dans ton sommeil, quand tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que ce n'était pas ta faute, quand tu pleurais, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose. Parce que te voir mal me faisait souffrir...Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que te passer ma magie. Je t'en avais donné d'avantage que celle qui était prélevé sans que je le sache. Comme je savais que le fait de recevoir ma magie te faisait du bien, je t'en ai passé un maximum. Je me vidais de mon énergie mais je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je voyais c'était que tu avais cessé de pleurer. Perdre ma magie ou ma vie je n'en avais rien à faire.

Durant le silence qui suit, le brun analyse rapidement ce qu'il avait entendu. Y'a-t-il ne serait ce qu'une infime chance pour que tout ceci soit vrai? Il veut vraiment y croire mais il a peur de tomber de très haut si tout ceci n'est qu'une faute de compréhension. Il ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas.

-Quand nous sommes revenus dans le monde réel, je suis tombé dans un coma. Le transfert c'était effectué trop rapidement sur la fin et par conséquent, nous sommes revenus plus tôt. Seulement, mon corps n'a pas pu s'adapter assez vite au manque. Je me suis réveillé, la guerre était terminée. On a tout organisé pour que je parte aussitôt sur pied. Et j'ai voulu te voir avant de partir.

Il lève brusquement la tête et tend l'oreille au maximum Après trois battements ratés, son coeur se met à rebattre de plus belle. Un espoir fou naît en lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Il veut y croire de toutes ces forces. Il le supplie intérieurement de le lui dire. Il a besoin de l'entendre.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que tu te réveillerais quand je suis arrivé. Tu ne fais jamais ce que j'attends de toi de toute façon...! Tu m'as parlé de plein de choses. J'étais persuadé que tu pensais rêver. Bien que tu l'ais démenti, je n'en suis toujours pas sûr...Ça me semble trop...irréaliste pour que tu ais agi en ton âme et conscience.

Harry rougit violemment et baisse un peu le regard. Il se rappelle parfaitement de ce qu'il lui a dit. Il répond, gêné.

-A ce moment-là...J'étais...

-Ça ne change rien de toute façon...coupe le blond. Les choses ont changées considérablement. Je...Je ne veux plus te voir Potter...

Ce dernier se retourne vivement vers la porte l'observe longuement, l'air interdit. Comme s'il voulait voir à travers le visage du blond. Ses yeux surtout, lui prouvant qu'il est sérieux ou non. Sa phrase lui a fait mal. Pourquoi tout devait être compliqué avec lui?!

-Avant, je nous voyais opposés mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Tu as une magie incommensurable et moi je suis au rang de moldu. Et ça me dérange. Je ne veux pas de cet écart. Je ne veux pas me sentir aussi faible face à toi. Je ressemble à un blessé de guerre qui en ressort handicapé. Je refuse d'être regardé avec compassion, pitié ou quoique ce soit d'autre!

-Non! A contraire tu vas être considéré comme un héros! Sans ta magie je n'aurais pas pu...

-Un héros tu parles! J'ai tué mes parents, j'ai fait souffrir des tonnes de gens. Depuis que je suis né, je me suis comporté comme un parfait imbécile! Si je t'ai donné ma magie c'est parce que j'en avais marre de tout ça. Elle ne m'a servi qu'à blesser, même quand je ne le voulais pas. J'ai vu la pièce comme un moyen pour m'en débarrasser et non pas pour que tu égales Voldemort!

L'ex gryffondor se relève brusquement et le fusille la frontière qui les séparent.

-Comment oses-tu. Gronda Harry. Tu l'as dit toi même à l'hôpital: tu étais content de m'avoir été utile ! Tu m'as dit que je vivais dans le passé et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire?!

Il détourne son regard et continue les poings serrés, tremblants.

-Tu crois que je t'ai cherché pendant un mois sans relâche pour t'humilier? J'ai autre chose à faire excuse-moi! Si j'ai visité toutes tes jolies résidences, ce n'est pas pour m'installer dans l'une d'elles! Je n'ai jamais oublié ma promesse de te retrouver. Tu es devenu trop important pour que je m'imagine vivre loin de toi... Même si on m'avait dit que tu t'étais marié, que tu avais quatre gosses et deux canards, je t'aurais quand même cherché...J'aurais quand même essayé...

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte d'avoir fermé les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, Draco se tient en face de lui. Il se rend compte que le blond est un peu plus grand que lui et lève les yeux pour rencontrer un étrange regard. Ses yeux argent brillent de nombreuses émotions. Il veut comprendre, il veut savoir, il veut croire...

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça...?

Harry essaye de lui dire par ses propres yeux. Il le fixe comme s'il c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde...Il tend une main hésitante vers la joue de son ex-ennemi. Il l'a caresse, un peu tremblant de peur que cette illusion disparaisse. Pour lui, il est belle et bien la chose la plus précieuse de son monde.

-Parce que tu es la plus belle étoile que je n'ai jamais vue...

Qui a commencé, ils n'en savent rien. Leurs lèvres se sont juste lentement scellées par un doux baiser. Surviennent alors de nombreux sentiments. Est-ce qu'un baiser peut vraiment communiquer tant de chose? De la tendresse, de la joie, de la reconnaissance, de l'amour... Durant cet échange d'espoir et de promesses, ils se goûtent, se savourent, s'enlacent, se rapprochent et se retrouvent.

Où cela-t-il va les mener? Est ce que ça s'arrêtera un jour? Ils n'en savent rien. Mais pour l'instant, la présence de l'un est indispensable à l'autre. Le reste, ils verront plus tard.

oOoOoOo

Plus tard. Quand l'un deviendra médicomage, quand l'autre tiendra une boutique de magie dans un monde qui lui est inconnu. Quand ils habiteront ensemble dans une petite ville paisible.

Il y aura de la colère, il y aura de la joie. Il y aura le jours, il y aura la nuit. Mais la haine ne sera pas chez eux. Car ils ne feront plus que s'aimer.

Et même qu'un jour, alors qu'une personne s'amusera avec son ancienne baguette, des étincelles vertes et argent jailliront d'elle.

_**FIN**_

**Note:** C'est ici que s'achève l'aventure. J'aimerais que vous remerciez le staff (_**Vetalas**_ et moi XD) pour avoir achevé cette histoire comme elle se doit. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue pour l'avancée de cette fiction. Votre soutien à tous a permis de motiver une grande feignasse comme moi et à vous donner une histoire qui, j'espère, vous aura plue jusqu'au bout! J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à vous conter ce que mon imagination a créé en s'inspirant, peut-être, de nombreuses choses qui m'entourent. Peut-être que j'ai omis certaines choses donc si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me la poser et je tacherai de répondre du mieux que je le peux

La fin d'une aventure est le début d'une autre! Je vous envoie sur mon profil pour voir les fics en cours, celles qui sont finies et celles qui sont prévues. Je m'absente pendant un mois mais, que cela ne tienne, ma main et mon imagination n'en seront pas mortes pour autant! Un One shot est en cours et c'est un POV Harry Romance/Comédie. Demandez-moi un résumé et je vous le ferai volontiers . Je commence à prendre goût également aux Songfics. Il se peut qu'à mon retour de vacances, début août, je fasse un mini reccueil de Songfics qui, j'espère, vous plaira! Voilà pour mon actualité. Je crois n'avoir rien à ajouter à part un énoooorme merci à vous tous qui me lisez encore maintenant. Vous pouvez applaudir _**Vetalas**_ qui a fait un travail impeccable de qualité! Un énorme MERCI à toi!!

Sur ce, je vous dis à très prochainement pour des histoires que j'espère émouvantes, drôles, chaudes et chaleureuses!!

Petit message de _**Vetalas**_ : Je voudrais remercier surtout Eudary qui, à chaque fois que je lui rend un chapitre, me remercie tellement que je me sens obligée de mettre une centaine de bougies à son autel à chaque fois.

MERCI à toi Eudary ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle a même proposé de me payer pour mon petit travail ! Elle est folle…

Je fais ces corrections de bon cœur et j'adore être la première à lire ses fics.

Et je vous remercie à vous de l'avoir encouragée et soutenue ! Merci !!!!

PS: En parlant d'histoires chaudes et chaleureuses, j'offre un bonus pour les petits amateurs de Lemon!! Très prochainement, le dernier des derniers chapitres narrant la première fois de nos deux sorciers préférés! Bientôt sur vos écrans: le chapitre bonus, Assembler!!

PS 2: J'aimerai faire un petit sondage. Qui ne veut pas de fic à Lemon? Je rappelle que le lemon contient des scène explicitant l'acte sexuelle (donc plus ou moins hot). Si personne ne voit d'opposition à ça, j'en ferais plus ou moins souvent selon l'avis de ceux qui me le donneront!

A très bientôt à tous!!

**Eudary**


	12. Assembler

**Note: **Et voilà pour les amateurs de Lemon le chapitre bonus! Je vous préviens que ce n'est pas du hard! Je reste un minimum dans le ton de la fic en générale. Je précise aussi que ce n'est pas un HP/DM mais un **DM/HP** pour les personnes s'y connaissant plus que moi XD Please Enjoy!!

**Attention!:** Ce chapitre est un lemon. Cela veut dire qu'il contiendra une scène ou il y aura une relation sexuelle de manière explicite! **Je classe donc ce chapitre M. Que les lecteurs réticents à ça et qui ont lus ma fic ne s'inquiète pas! **Ce chapitre n'est pas un épilogue, c'est juste l'histoire de la première fois de Draco et Harry. Elle ne donne ni de plus ni de moins (j'espert) à l'histoire.

Chapitre Bonus: Assembler

Cela faisait un mois. Un mois qu'ils organisaient futur. Un mois qu'ils voulaient avoir un lendemain en commun. Harry avait trouvé une école supérieure de médicomagie dans la ville où ils se sont retrouvés. Il y avait de tout ici, autant du côté moldu que du côté magique. Les deux mondes étaient même en relation de temps en temps. Ce fut comme ça que la ville connut des petites bizarreries et n'y trouvait aucune explication. Cela avait d'ailleurs donné une idée à Draco.

-Une boutique de magie pour moldu...Ca peut être pas mal...

Ils passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble. Souvent, chez eux, à la maison et de temps en temps dehors. Les deux étaient encore un peu trop réservés pour afficher leur relation au grand jour. Mais petit à petit, tout s'était construit. Le plus dur fut sans doute le début. Le geste le plus simple à faire avait finalement attendu un peu de temps avant d'être tenté. Pourtant Harry en avait mourus d'envie.

Juste lui prendre la main et la mettre dans la sienne. Juste sentir ce contact chaud et doux qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Il n'osait pas lui demander. Alors il se contentait de jeter des coups d'oeil dessus lorsqu'elle se balançait légèrement près de lui.

Mais un jour, alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc, l'ex gryffondor regarda furtivement son compagnon. Celui-ci avait toujours un visage neutre respirant l'élégance. Un air presque mélancolique qui lui donnait encore plus de beauté qu'il n'en possédait déjà. Ce n'était plus un blondinet arrogant qui se pavanait dans les couloirs de Poudlard flanqué de ses deux gorilles. Il était devenu un homme aux cheveux d'or et aux allures princières, marchant tranquillement dans un parc aux côtés d'Harry. Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun ne fit pas attention à l'objet en face de lui. C'est comme ça qu'il se prit quelque chose de très dur et de métallique et qu'il tomba sur les fesses avec un cri de souffrance. Une vive douleur sur la joue gauche, qui s'était écrasée sur l'objet en question, se fit sentir. Il continua de se masser la joue jusqu'à se qu'il entende quelqu'un pouffer de rire à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et leva les yeux sur un Malfoy plié en deux. Il fut d'abord très surpris. Il avait très rarement, voir jamais, vu Draco rire aux éclats. Il gardait la douceur de sa voix qui lui été devenue propre. Il avait presque l'air d'un enfant rigolant le plus innocemment du monde. Harry se rendit compte que la chose qui puisse le faire rire de cette façon devait être hilarante.

-Eh! Ce n'est pas drôle! Protesta-t-il.

-Au contraire ! C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai vue! répondit Draco après avoir repris son souffle. Le pourfendeur de mages noirs mis à terre par un lampadaire!!

Il repartit dans son fou rire. Son petit ami ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en être vexé. Il préféra la dernière option.

-Oh ça va! Ca arrive à tout le monde ce genre de chose!

-Oh non je peux t'assurer que ça n'arrive pas à beaucoup de monde!

Le brun, blessé dans son amour propre, détourna son regard l'air boudeur, comme les gamins de cinq ans pas contents. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas très digne mais que faire d'autre?

-Tu veux rester faire la conversation au lampadaire?

Il se retourna vivement pour répliquer mais se figea à la dernière minute. Devant lui était tendue une main blanche et fine dans sa direction. Son propriétaire lui sourit maladroitement comme pour s'excuser de s'être moqué. Harry avait déjà oublié ce léger détail et prit la main offerte avec un peu d'hésitation. Comme il le pensait, elle était à la fois chaude et fraîche, douce et ferme, caressante et puissante. Il se releva avec souplesse, épousseta son pantalon de sa main libre et profita un maximum de ce contact si rare.

-On y va? Proposa Draco.

Le brun le regarda d'abord surpris puis détourna son regard en rougissant.

-Ou..Oui...

Il sourit, heureux comme tout et ils repartirent tout deux, leurs mains s'enlaçant tendrement.

La suite se déroula plus rapidement. Ou c'était simplement parce que Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Les baisers étaient délicieusement interminables et de plus en plus intenses. Toujours lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ils ont commencé par ce goûter pour finir par se dévorer. Dès que l'un en avait envie, sans hésitation, il caressait passionnément la bouche de l'autre avec la sienne. Ils s'endormaient ensemble de cette façon, presque comblé, presque...

Depuis peu, Harry ressentait quelque chose lorsqu'il était avec l'ex serpentard. Quelque chose de pressant et de puissant qui s'intensifiait au fil du temps. Ce désir s'agrandit rapidement lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se toucher de manière plus intime. Sans que le brun ne s'en rende compte, des mains se baladaient de plus en plus souvent sur tout son corps, lui brûlant la peau d'un feu invisible. Et il le sentait. Il sentait cette excitation qu'ils partageaient tous deux et qui prenait de l'ampleur à mesure que leurs échanges évoluaient. Les gémissements demandaient toujours plus, les lèvres étaient toujours plus affamées, ils se rapprochaient toujours plus de ce moment.

Il ouvrit ses paupières dans une douce obscurité. Une brise vint soulever quelques mèches de ses cheveux et il remarqua alors qu'ils avaient laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Il ne bougea cependant pas pour la fermer, trop assoupi pour ça. Il était bien allongé dans un lit avec seulement une légère couverture. L'été avait apporté avec lui sa douce chaleur nocturne…Mais il manquait une chose importante dans tout ça. Il tourna la tête à droite et vit un grand espace inhabituel dans son lit. Draco n'était pas là. A cette pensée, il se redressa brusquement les mains s'appuyant à côté de son flanc droit. Il vit alors une silhouette, de dos, semblant être accoudée au petit balcon vu que la personne était courbée entre la chambre et l'extérieur.

-Draco...

Sa voix ensommeillée fit tourner la personne vers lui. A la lumière de l'extérieur, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que le blond était encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon tous deux blancs qui se confondaient presque avec sa peau pâle. Il apparaissait comme un mirage venu de la chaleur de l'été. Ce mirage lui fit un doux sourire d'excuses.

-Je t'ai réveillé? Désolée.

L'ex gryffondor continua de le contempler encore quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Draco regarda le ciel et reporta ensuite son attention sur son petit ami.

-Je regardais les étoiles. Il y en a moins que dans « la pièce » mais c'est déjà ça...

-Je ne te savais pas si mélancolique à regarder les étoiles comme ça.

Le blond rigola doucement puis baissa un peu la tête, regardant dans le vide. Un sourire un peu triste apparut sur son visage.

-Non je réfléchissais à des choses aussi...

Harry fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

-A quoi?

-Ce n'est pas très important, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais ça te perturbe non?

-Oui un peu...

-C'est à cause de moi? J'veux dire, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Il était en train de paniquer et commençait à passer en revue ce qu'il a put faire qui ne lui ait déplu. Peut-être était-il trop collant? Se lassait-il de lui et voulait-il rompre ? Non c'est impossible! Pourquoi pas? Pourquoi Draco resterait-il encore avec lui après tout? Il doutait sérieusement et baissa la tête, découragé, le coeur serré. Il sentit alors deux doigts soulever doucement son menton et des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. C'était un baiser rassurant, un baiser doux, un baiser amoureux. Ce léger mais puissant contact fit qu'Harry s'accrocha à la chemise de son amour comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se positionna d'une manière plus confortable pour être face à lui et se blotti contre son torse pendant que Draco lui caressait lentement les cheveux.

-Ce n'est et ce ne sera en aucun cas ta faute si je me sens mal Harry. Je pensais juste à ma magie c'est tout.

Harry, toujours contre lui, le regarda dans les yeux. Il souriait doucement.

-J'ai encore du mal à accepter la différence qu'il y a maintenant.

-Le fait qu'on ne « s'oppose » plus trop..?

-Oui en partie... Il y a encore des moments où je me sens inférieur par rapport à toi...

-Mais c'est faux! Il resserra sa prise et fourra encore une fois sa tête contre la poitrine du blond. Tu as affronté tellement de choses seul...Tu a réussi à échapper à Voldemort, tu m'as donné ta magie qui m'a sauvé la vie, tu es parti sans rien et tu t'en est tiré...Tu as toujours été fort Draco...Tu l'es tout autant maintenant...

Il sentit Draco l'enlacer doucement puis se mettre à genoux par terre pour se mettre au niveau du brun. Il eut un sourire narquois comme à l'époque de Poudlard.

-Merci mais je savais déjà tout ça.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, heureux d'être côte à côte. Cela semblait si irréaliste. Est ce qu'en sixième année ils auraient pu s'imaginer tous les deux dans cette pièce? Harry sourit et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu sais Draco...Je nous vois un peu autrement qu'opposés...

Il réfléchit à la manière de s'expliquer puis continua.

-J'ai plus l'impression que nous somme deux pièces qui s'assemblent plutôt bien.

Le blond eu un petit rire.

- Explique toi plus clairement.

-Eh bien, je pense que nous sommes des contraires qui se complètent.

Il se sentit tout d'un coup gêné par cette remarque qui lui sembla puérile.

-Enfin…C'est une image c'est tout...je..

Il fut arrêté dans ses bafouillements par des lèvres se posant sur lui. Le baiser fut rapidement plus intense. Draco, tout en gardant ce contact brûlant, poussa doucement Harry pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il posa ses mains sur les deux côtés de sa tête et se releva pour le fixer avec un sourire carnassier.

-Se compléter hein? J'aime bien cette idée...

Il se rapprocha lentement mais sûrement du brun pour finir par lui lécher le cou. Des gémissements sortirent de la bouche de l'ex-gryffondor pendant que son bourreau le chevauchait. Le fait qu'il ne soit qu'en pantalon aidait grandement Draco qui commençait à descendre plus bas. Aucune parcelle de son torse ne lui fut épargnée. Le blond embrassait, léchait, suçait, mordait à mesure que Harry se cambrait et en demandait plus.

-Dr..Draco...

Le blond arrêta son exploration et remonta au visage du brun.

-Oui Harry..?

Sa voix sensuelle ne fit qu'augmenter l'envie qui le tiraillait depuis si longtemps. Il n'osait pas lui demander alors qu'il savait qu'ils étaient prêts.

-Draco peux-tu...Peux-tu me compléter...?

-Ce n'est pas déjà le cas? Sourit-il, amusé.

-Mais je veux..., il se redressa et s'approcha de son ex-ennemi jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres. Que tu..., il déboutonna sa chemise lentement. Me complète...,le regarda dans ses yeux si sombres...

Entièrement. Il l'embrassa comme un amoureux et obtint la réponse d'un passionné.

Il se retrouva encore allongé pendant que Draco, sur lui, enlevait lestement sa chemise en le fixant intensément. Il posa ses mains sur les flancs du brun et se pencha à son oreille. Leurs respirations commencèrent à être irrégulières.

-Mes désirs sont tes ordres...

Harry le sentit sourire avant qu'il ne lui lèche le lobe et que lui-même ne gémit. Les pantalons ne tardèrent pas à s'en aller de même que les sous vêtements. Ils prirent le temps qu'il fallait pour bien se préparer.

-Draco...C'est la première fois que je...enfin...Tu vois...?

-Oui je vois...Moi aussi tu sais.

-Oh...Je...Ca me fait plaisir...Enfin non j'veux dire...!

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis très heureux d'être le premier...Et que tu le sois pour moi aussi...

-Merci...

Ce fut douloureux, comme ils s'y attendaient, mais paradoxalement ce fut tellement plaisant. Une sensation qui mêlait la souffrance et l'allégresse à son paroxysme. Harry n'avait pas arrêté d'en vouloir plus. Dès que le premier doigt fut entré en lui, il voulut repousser cette douloureuse intrusion pour finir par l'accepter, puis la désirer plus conséquente. Cela se reproduisit pour le deuxième puis le troisième doigt. Toujours plus douloureux et toujours plus bon. La respiration était plus saccadée que jamais. La sueur se mêlait au plaisir et l'air n'en n'était que plus chaud. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que cette passion s'arrête avant qu'elle n'en finisse avec lui. Le brun en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Draco...supplia-t-il dans un gémissement.

-Oui Harry...?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils étaient anormalement sombres. Leurs souffles ne pouvaient pas se régulariser. Harry voulait assouvir son désir. Mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. C'était si étrange.

-Je veux...Je veux que tu sois moi Draco...Je veux être toi... il ferme les yeux ne pouvant pas empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Je veux faire partie entièrement de toi...!

Il sent alors qu'on lui embrasse doucement le front et réouvre les yeux. Un doux sourire orne le visage de sa moitié.

-Je le désire aussi Harry...

Il se positionna et regarda l'ex-griffondor dans les yeux. Puis il commença son entrée pour s'arrêter dès qu'il voyait Harry grimacer de douleur. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Il était trop tard ou trop tôt. Il captura ses lèvres essayant d'atténuer cette douleur qui devenait la sienne. Peu à peu il avança pour qu'ils soient complètement mêlés. Ils se stoppèrent dans leurs mouvements la respiration sifflante. D'un accord muet, Draco commença un mouvement de va et viens lent sous les gémissements de douleur et de bien être d'Harry. Peu à peu, le mal disparut et l'envie s'accentua. Harry entoura de ses jambes la taille de Draco et le rythme augmenta progressivement. Il ne pouvait pas la décrire clairement, la sensation d'être enfin soi-même et de penser être quelqu'un d'autre à la fois. On se sent tellement bien que s'en est mal. Un délicieux mal. Il ne tarda pas à perdre pied. Il n'existait plus que le plaisir et celui qui le procurait se fondant en même temps en lui. Et lorsqu'il pensa qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'un, il jouit entre leur torse. Le rythme diminua pendant que Harry souriant vint caresser la joue de son amant.

-Ma belle étoile...

Et dans un dernier coup, Draco se libéra à son tour.

Le souffle toujours aussi irrégulier, il resta un moment sur le torse du brun avant qu'ils n'aient l'énergie suffisante pour s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, encore en sueur, encore aussi un peu collants (XD). Harry se blotti contre le torse de Draco. Les deux corps s'entremêlant, les deux coeurs se confondant.

**FIN**

**Note: **L'histoire est définitivement finit! Je pense que j'ai tout dis au chapitre dernier donc je n'ai plus rien à ajouter! En espérant que mon petit Lemon en aura fait réagir quelques uns! J'en ferais d'autre ne vous inquiétez pas!

**A très bientôt!!**


End file.
